The Fall of the Third Kingdom
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: When War is returned to the Earth by the Charred Council he finds a young human woman that has been kept alive for a 100 years. Who is she and what power has deigned to step in?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The End of Man**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Darksiders much to my chagrin. I do however own the OC.

_The day the third kingdom, man, fell._

I paced anxiously inside my tiny apartment. I had been this way for more than a week. My name is Michelle; I'm 20 years old and find myself in the unfortunate position of living in a large city. Even in this large city there was still dirt and a few trees that echoed the anxiousness I felt. As a druid, I was more in tune with nature and the world that most people had blinded themselves to. The rumblings in the earth were unsettling and foretold doom. The earth seemed to be holding her breath, waiting and watching to see what would be.

Meteor showers had started raining down from the heavens yesterday and the death toll from them kept climbing and to make matters worse there were rumors of creatures that crawled from the rubble that the meteors left. I shivered involuntarily and wrapped my arms around myself before leaning against the windowsill as I looked down on the street from my two story perch. I checked my reflection in the glass as nothing below caught my attention. My sapphire blue eyes stared back at me, my wavy burnished gold hair reaching the middle of my back, my powder blue sleeveless dress twirled around my legs at the knees and the soft brown moccasin like boots I was wearing complimented my long lean legs and body. I walked back to the couch and settled the little blue summer dress around myself once I sat down.

I had just leaned my head back when suddenly my entire apartment building shook and dust sifted from the ceiling. I gave a startled little cry and dove for my closet. I threw the door shut as I panted while watching the door as I searched for the wall behind me. Once I found it I sank down to the floor and huddled in the corner of the closet for what seemed like ages as the screams from the streets met my ears and unearthly roars and cries filled the air as well.

I clapped my hands over my ears and tried to block out the sounds of death. When the building stopped shuddering and groaning I opened the closet door cautiously and gaped in wide eyed shock as I took in the chaos. My apartment was no longer there at all, just parts of the staircase that had led to the street below as well as a ledge in front of the closet that was no wider than a foot. There were beings flying around on wings. They were heavily armored from head to toe, even their wings were armored. I hazarded a guess they were angels and the monstrous beast they battled with in the streets of what was once my home, were demons. They sure fit the bill with what demons were supposed to look like.

Taking a deep breath I eased out onto the ledge and made my way towards the stairs or at least what was left of them. I finally stepped out onto the stair case and started carefully to make my way towards the streets below. As I reached the last of the steps I stopped. The stairs were missing the last six foot to the ground. I was puzzling over how to get down without breaking anything while my fingers played with the tiny jewel that hung around my throat. _**I wonder why it is glowing like that and so warm**_, I thought to myself absently as it had never done that before.

Suddenly a snarl from behind me had me whipping around to face what could only be described as a demon dog. It stalked forward, its tail lashing side to side and crouched, preparing to pounce. The thing bared a mouth full of razor sharp teeth at me as I backed closer to the edge of the steps but before long I didn't have anywhere to go. I gave a small scream and turned, jumping the last few feet to the ground. I landed hard but quickly twisted to my feet despite being winded from the fall as fear drove me. I took off running as I heard the beast land heavily behind me and give chase.

I ran as fast as I could, and screamed again as this time an angel swooped toward me, his huge sword already in mid swing. I quickly flung myself to the side narrowly missing the sword swing and the beast that had sprung for me from behind. I rolled onto my back and watched as the angel shook the dead demon from his sword and flew off. I looked over when something drew my attention from the retreating angel and saw a big man walking calmly through the chaos, slaughtering anything that attacked him, his silver hair flying out around him from under his red hood. The way he swung that huge sword was beautiful, almost like a dance, as he swung and parried with it, almost as if it weighed nothing.

I heard another demon roar somewhere close by after the man had moved out of my range of vision and I decided I had better get moving again. I struggled to my feet, my legs being pretty banged up, and took off running again. The strange man was momentarily forgotten in the ensuing flight from angels and demons as I ran with no real destination in mind other than to stay alive.

As I was running through the streets, another demon dog gave chase and I ran that much harder, I knew that if I wanted to survive at all then I would have to keep moving. Suddenly I ran into something hard and pointy. The impact sent me sprawling backward onto the ground where I looked up quickly at what I had run into. I was startled as I looked up into glowing blue eyes in a face covered by a red hood.

It was that man again and he was staring down at me as I started to scoot back until the snarl of the demon that had been chasing me stopped me mid-scramble. Stepping around me, he dispatched the demon dog then turned and walked on down the street, continuing to swing his sword about in a deadly arc. I heard a demon roar again so loudly that it shook the ground beneath my feet. I decided this time I would follow that man because he alone probably stood a chance, and a fool I am not. I followed him through the streets and when a group of angels attacked him along with a monstrous demon with huge claws. Suddenly a blinding red light engulfed the man and when it cleared, in his place stood a huge red dragon looking demon with flames licking across its body. Quickly the angels were destroyed along with the demon and the man transformed back and continued walking. I followed discreetly, not wanting him to decide I wasn't worth the trouble of allowing me to tag along behind him.

As we turned the corner there was a huge pool of lava and above it was what had to be an Archangel. His wings were larger than any of the others that gathered close to him and he didn't wear the armor on his wings that they did. The two started talking and I very discreetly found a hiding place and pulled my aura and power close to me, forming a small protective ball and the jewel around my neck started pulsing. I spared it a glance before it I turned to look at them again.

I couldn't make out a lot of the words from my hiding spot but a few were loud enough to hear, "Abaddon", and "Horseman, the seventh seal was not broken." Suddenly before anything else could be said or done a demon sprang out of the pit and bit into the archangel's arm. He gave a growl of annoyance and killed the demon with his own massive blade. He said something then that I couldn't make out since his head was bowed but he didn't notice the demon flying straight towards his back.

Before he could react a female angel with golden wings charged in and killed the one that was attempting to attack his back. When it seemed the worst was over an even larger demon reached up and crushed the archangel in his hand as he tried to fly higher above the pit, and the others fled leaving only the man to face the beast after it became clear that they stood no chance against it.

He started fighting it and I was sure he was going to win when he sprung onto the demons face and gouged out one of its eyes. It roared in pain and shook the ground beneath my feet. Suddenly a horn sounded from somewhere and I clutched my ears, wincing in pain but the man was doubled over as if in agony. Laughing evilly the demon swatted him like a cat playing with a mouse and when he tried to stand it clutched him in its hand before lifting him to its face. For an instant our eyes met; startled and frightened sapphire blue and disbelieving glowing powder blue.

The man turned to the demon and spoke, "The law has been broken." The demon laughed and brought him closer, " And so have you, horseman." With that the demon crushed the man in his hand and dropped him into the lava pit at his feet. When his body hit the lava a brilliant pink light pulsed out from the pit and my necklace at the same time. When they touched, the light was blinding and then my vision started to fade. Somewhere a voice spoke in the back of my mind before the lights went completely out. "Sleep daughter of man, sleep and awake when it is time." I knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening from Slumber**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. **

_A century later in what is now the Crossroads..._

I was just starting to come back to awareness though I had no idea where I was or how long I had been there. The annoyingly slimy voice that spoke agitated me even only half awake. My ears strained, almost of their own accord, toward the husky beautiful voice of the other speaker. I found myself holding my breath as I waited for him to speak again.

"Hope isn't completely lost. There is still a survivor from the third kingdom.", I shivered inside my mind, I liked that voice, it was so very sexy and seemed to call to me. I heard such hope in those two simple statements. I cracked my eyes open to see the shadow of two large hands placed on top of the shell I was inside. I resisted the urge to place my hands against the shell below the shadow of the other set.

"That's not even possible; the Kingdom of Man is lost. The last of the mouth breathers died out not too long ago. Horseman, leave the human to its death. What good is one survivor in this land? And what magic has kept it alive like that? It'll die soon enough." I listened to see what more I could learn about what had become of my world.

"Watcher would it not upset the balance if it is merely left to die, surely there is a reason for it to have lived this long. It must be that egg like shell that has kept her sustained." A strange tremor ran through the shell around me when the man laid his hand against the shell once more.

I shook my head slowly to clear the fuzziness left over from my long sleep before opening my eyes fully, knowing they were not yet aware of my wakefulness. I pulled my aura to me carefully so that I didn't let them know I was yet awake and active. Who knew what they were or what they could sense so I erred on the side of caution. They both stepped back for a moment as if to access the situation before the form that looked black and skinny from inside my cocoon moved closer and tried to peer inside.

Smiling to myself, I chose that time to let my aura flare and dropped to the ground at their feet as the pink shell shattered. I leaned forward on my hands and shook my head to clear the sleep induced haze from it fully before I looked up. There he was, that man from that day, but I was sure I had watched him die. And then there was that slimy ugly floating creature. I grabbed a nearby ledge and pulled myself shakily to my feet. My body was still stiff and sore, almost like I felt before when I had over slept. I turned and gaped past them both and started to take a step forward.

My knees buckled, not yet ready for such quick movements and I prepared for the impact from the hard ground. Two strong hands caught me easily by my elbows and I looked up into his eyes, those familiar and disconcerting glowing blue eyes. Our eyes met and locked for an instant, we stood that way for what seemed liked hours, when in truth it was but a few seconds. "You; your face, I know your face." I stared at him a moment longer still unsure of what to say and then he spoke softly. "You were there among the rubble that day when I failed to restore the balance and was killed by Straga." I thought to myself, _**Well now what do you say to something like that**__._ I stepped away when his hands dropped from my arms and I took stock of myself. I still wore my same cloths from over a century ago and everything seemed to be in its right place.

"Horseman, leave the human to its fate, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Besides she'll only be a hindrance. She can't even stand on her own two feet." I glared at him in annoyance; he was definitely getting on my very last nerve. "Well if you had been trapped, locked away for a century, I'm pretty damn sure you wouldn't exactly be able to just jump around doing handstands. You bloody creep." With that said I continued to take in the ruins of what used to be my home, now a century lost.

"Watcher, for this human child to be kept alive, after so many long years, she is a pressing matter. She will be under my protection until her purpose is known and the balance restored. When this is over, I will hand her over to the Council for them to decide what to do with her." My heart did a strange little rhythm at his words.

The Watcher though wasn't impressed and gave a warning hiss before poofing into a black mist. I watched him seep back into the gauntlet that covered the man's left hand with a shiver of disgust. His words echoed around the small area. "Do as you will horseman, but do not let the human interfere with your mission**."**_**I will have to watch that creepy crawly in the future, he gives me the skivvies**__. _I shook my head and muttered under my breath, " Oh yea he's going to be just a lovely spot of sunshine, that one."

The man turned to me, and I swear I saw amusement flicker across his face. "Do not worry about the Watcher human, he is only here to make sure I complete my mission." I merely nodded, and followed him out into the streets and once again I gaped at the total destruction of all that was once considered great advancements to man. All gone, nothing left save crumbling buildings.

When I saw him walking away I had to run to close the distance between us and then matched my pace to keep up with him; damn could he walk fast. We walked a while through the streets and spoke not a word, which was a little awkward seeing how we just met and all. Finally he spoke, his voice sounding deafening in the eerie silence. "What are you called human?" I glanced over at him a moment, "My name is Michelle, what is yours?" He nodded and waited a moment before answering as I continued to gaze at him. "I am known as War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and one of the Charred Council's enforcers." I stopped and stared at him, trembling lightly**,**_**Does this mean that this man will hurt me?**_ War stopped and peered over his shoulder at me, reading the fear that was clear in my eyes.

"Human your safe with me, you are under my protection. You are the last of your race and the only hope to restore the balance." With that he turned and started walking, tossing back over his shoulder, "Keep up human, I have to find Vulgrim." Catching up to him I asked him, "What exactly or actually who is Vulgrim?"

"He's an old demon trader that has turned rebel against the Destroyer, the demon that caused the premature apocalypse and destroyed your race while framing me. Vulgrim is the one who may be able to tell me where to find him." I had opened my mouth to ask another question but before I could voice it, we came to an intersection and there was a huge building with crumbling gates and a strange flickering circle in the floor just beyond the gates. As we approached it a dry dusty laugh came from beyond those gates and in a flash of purple light, there appeared floating above the circle, an ugly purple and black winged demon. He floated towards War and I cowered behind him, hiding.

"Subtle", the demon floated closer and I dared a peek from behind War's massive back as he approached, "I almost didn't hear you coming." War just stared at the demon for a moment before choosing to speak. "Vulgrim."

"Ah I see the council has finally taken me seriously." He rubbed his hands together and peered gleefully it seemed, at War. Although I found the gesture to be almost obscene in a grotesque way which made me cringe further behind War's back**.**___**Wow he's even creepier when he's trying to smile, **__I thought to myself__._A small shudder coursed through my body, and I buried my fingers unconsciously into the tunic stretched over War's shoulders. "I trust you have come with payment or else this will be the briefest of introductions."

War raised his oversized hand and blue orbs flew from it to Vulgrim and he greedily sucked them into his mouth. I could only assume that he was devouring them. "Ah, good horseman. There were some young ones in there." I shuddered again and made a small sick little sound in the back of my throat at his obvious pleasure. Vulgrim's eyes narrowed as he chuckled and floated even closer to War. "Well what have you here horseman, another payment? And this human is alive and so very...young. I thought that race was gone forever."

I cringed and pushed closer to War's back, if that were possible, as the demon floated around behind him to peruse my person carefully. I let out an instinctive growl, quite impressive for a human really, and bared my teeth warningly. "The human is under my protection Vulgrim. She is not a part of your payment." The demon rubbed his hands together again. I was fast coming to dislike that gesture from this thing. "Come now horseman, I'll give you something very worthwhile for her." Before I could speak War turned, pulling me effortlessly with him and leveled a gaze at Vulgrim that the demon interpreted as "back off" and he moved away, sighing softly. "Such a shame."

"Vulgrim I seek the Destroyer." Vulgrim snickered before pointing off towards the horizon, "You will find him and the fount of his power there, in the spire." The demon pointed and we both looked into the distance at the demonic looking spire with a storm dancing around its top.

War turned to leave only to have Vulgrim stop him by pointing a finger in his face, "Are you so eager to die? You're not even a shadow of your former self and you wouldn't last a heartbeat against the Destroyer. Besides the spire is protected by the chosen and demon magic's that even I am unable to find a way around them." War turned back to him and the demon extended a small box that looked like a trinket box and War reached out and took it. "What must I do?"

War didn't get the answer he wanted, judging by the tensing I felt in his shoulders, "Feed my hunger and I shall feed your…curiosity." And with that the demon disappeared back into the glowing circle on the floor and I turned to speak to War. I sighed and rolled my eyes; War had already drawn his sword and was stalking toward a group of zombie looking things that made me think of a video game or movie. "Human keep close so I can protect you."

I ran to catch up with him and couldn't help feeling extremely vulnerable and helpless seeing as I had no weapon to speak of. So I contented myself with watching him hack into zombies and demons that seemed to swarm out of the ground. He was breathtaking to watch as he moved with both grace and power in that all too familiar dance of death. The blade of his sword moved so swiftly that it seemed to form a solid arc of black metal.

I was so intent on watching him and feeling sorry for myself that I didn't feel the first rumbling of the earth beneath my feet. I did feel the second one and whipped around. There came a blue demon crashing from a wall in the alleyway, flames glaring around its hands. I cried out for War as the demon charged me and I tried desperately to duck or dodge the blows it rained down at me. I was doing alright until I spared a glance to see if War was coming.

He had just hacked down the last of the other demons and turned toward me. This momentary lapse in my attention almost proved fatal as I turned in time to take a glancing blow from the demon to my chest. I was thrown a good distance and my vision was fast failing as the wind was knocked out of me when I landed hard on the ground, bouncing several times. I lay there stunned as the demon stood laughing over me and raised both his fist in the air to deliver the final blow. I knew War would never reach me in time. As the fists came crashing toward me, my aura flared wildly in anger.

This surprised me as I had never seen it react like this or in such a violent manner but the anger I felt left me with little choice. I would not die this way; I would not die so easily. I raised my hands up protectively and screamed in rage. I was stunned when pink light shot from my hands and engulfed the demon. It screamed in agony and then fell to the ground, a charred corpse. The blue orb flew from it and into War's gauntlet as he reached my side. I grabbed his proffered hand and pulled myself up and shook the remaining blackness from my vision.

"Are you injured human?" I shook my head and smiled up at him in encouragement, he almost looked relieved. Annoyance flickered across his features as the Watcher came oozing from his hand and floated around me in a circle. "Well maybe the human isn't totally useless after all. But what a strange, strange power this little human has. Look at the way that necklace glows, how unusual." And with that the creepy little creature vanished back into War's hand. I glanced down at the little jewel hanging innocently against my chest and it glowed softly now, almost smugly. I looked back over at War, "That thing is completely annoying, you know that don't you?" War made a small sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle before turning and heading back to Vulgrim.

The ugly thing flew out of the hole and rubbed his hands together. War released the souls and the demon sucked them down, I couldn't suppress the shiver of disgust that ran through me. He chuckled dryly and spoke, "Seek out Samael's prison. Once he was close in power to the Destroyer, a threat some might say." The demon disappeared again and I looked at War's retreating back. Sighing heavily I trotted after him; _**I hope he doesn't start making this a habit**__._ We were heading for a place he called the Scalding Gallows.

_Later inside what used to be known as the Seraphim Hotel..._

I looked around as we entered the building and I couldn't stop memories from washing over me. Like how when my parents, younger brother and my nephew would stay here whenever they decided to visit and I couldn't help but feel over whelmed. It was over-whelming knowing that I would never see them again. That they had been dead now well over a hundred years and there was nothing to be done about it.

War had been smashing tables as we walked and collecting those little soul orbs again. I tried to stifle the little pathetic sob that ripped it's self from my chest since I didn't want to draw attention to myself. War turned and regarded me for a moment until I waved him off, "I'm fine really, just some dust." He raised an eyebrow questioningly at me and I grinned in a manner I hoped was convincing as I faked a cough. I shoved those heartbreaking memories from my mind and followed him up a winding staircase as he turned away from me.

Unfortunately our way around to the staircase leading into the library of the hotel was blocked by this huge spike thing. I watched with some trepidation as he jumped down effortlessly and turned to look at me. The drop was well over twenty feet and that was a bone shattering height. Not to mention I had a severe fear of heights and I backed away from the edge, shaking my head. "Human, jump I will catch you." I sighed and closed my eyes before I dove over the edge like I would have off a high dive, praying he really would catch me. The wind was knocked out of my lungs as his powerful arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest; his body taking most the momentum. I opened my eyes after I felt my feet return to solid ground. I gave him a shaky smile as I pulled away.

I heard the now familiar groaning and looked around nervously, those damn zombie things were everywhere and War had already took off after one that was larger than the rest and was burning. I wasn't sure if it was a demon or some perverted and twisted human. I looked around after deciding I needed something to protect myself and made a bee line for the wall where some old swords hung. I selected one that looked like a katana. _**Now this I can use; let me see if I can harness this new power**__._

I concentrated on grabbing the power that flowed through my aura and pushed it into the blade and was satisfied when it rippled with pale pink light. Oddly enough my aura had always been white but now it was a pearly pink and the same hue as the tiny jewel hanging around my neck. Grinning I gave it a test swing at a zombie. It burst into pink flames and dropped to the ground. Now being armed I began to slash and hack through the zombies that crowded around me.

**War's P.O.V.**

War turned and watched the human girl twirl and slash, the sword like an extension of her arm and noted the pink glow to it. _**The girl has had some training**__;_he thought and continued to watch her. Once again he noticed the jewel hanging around her neck as it gave off a slight glow. He decided to ask her about it later once they were in a safer area.

**Michelle's P.O.V.**

I came to a stop and whipped around and dramatically slashed the sword in front of me before sheathing it. Then I strapped the belt around my waist. I looked over and saw him watching me intently and when our eyes met I saw something flash across his face, but it was gone before I could decide what it was. I did have the decency to blush; I must have looked a fool, acting like I was dancing with these monsters. I walked over to him and we both looked down into the chasm that split the floor.

He of course just jumped down, but he explained that I could use what he called a demonic growth to climb down. I threw the sword down to him and started down; hoping he wasn't still looking up or he was going to get an eye full of my rear end so I said as much. "If you don't want a great view of my ass you might want to look anywhere but up." He made a grunting sound but when I looked down at him he wasn't looking up at me. That made me sigh in relief as I started the climb down.

Once I hopped down and was again standing beside him, he handed me my weapon and started exploring. I on the other hand noticed a pool of water and realized how thirsty I really was. I kneeled quickly beside the water and cupped some in my hand. I sniffed it carefully and then took a cautious sip. _**Wow this is freaking awesome!**_ I drank a few more handfuls and then stood up, straightening my dress. He was waiting patiently for me when I glanced over at him on the far side of the gap. I followed him onward when he jerked his head to indicate I should hurry up and follow him.

Soon we exited the building and were once again in the streets. "We are in the Scalding Gallows now so keep close to me human." Finally I rounded on him and pointed my finger into his chest, "My name is Michelle. Use it. I'm tired of being called human or girl." I realized at that point that I was pointing a finger into the chest of a man that was probably three times my size if not more. He leveled a gaze at me and I swear he quirked his lips into a smile.

I growled in frustration as he walked past me and once again I was trotting to keep up with him. As we stepped into another intersection more of those demons popped up from portals in the ground and we were fighting again. Soon though we had them mopped up and started toward a platform with a horn lined path leading to it. As we got closer I could see a demon general leaning against an ugly blood spouting gargoyle statue and he was big with a war ax every bit as big as I was.

I gulped nervously and glanced at War. The general stood and spoke to War in a language that I didn't understand. War answered him back in the same language before the demon spoke in English, " You have been expected horseman, and you've brought a child of man with you I see. The Destroyer knows of your coming and already he moves his armies against you." At that point I tuned out the conversation as smaller demons appeared and I drew my sword, watching the pink aura dance down it. I was getting good at this.

"Do you know what lays imprisoned here? There are things even you should fear horseman." At this point the battle started when War made it clear he wasn't back down and I handled the smaller demons once again as War fought big boy. It didn't take long to finish them off and I turned to see how War was faring. He appeared to be winning until a blow from that war ax sent him sliding across the platform. He was dazed and that big demon raised his ax and was going to kill him.

Thinking quickly I threw my hands out like before and pink light sizzled over the demon. Roaring in pain he turned to me and advanced on me, while laughing evilly. My back was against one of the spikes and I had nowhere to go so I raised my sword up in a defensive position. Laughing, the demon swung his ax and knocked my sword away. Before I could even think his huge hand closed over my throat and started to squeeze and taunted me, "You're the last of your pathetic race and you shall die now."

I screamed out in anger and hatred; my anguished battle cry seemed to wake War from his stupor. Little good it did me as the demon squeezed harder and I couldn't draw a breath. I was making gurgling noises as my nose began to bleed heavily, futilely fighting against the beast that held me. I clawed at any part of his body exposed especially his face. His armor covered hand slammed into my face when he grew tired of my struggling and more blood spouted from my nose and tasted it in my mouth. As my vision faded to black I heard a scream of agony and the ground rushed up to meet me.

"I told you horseman, that the human would only hinder us." That annoying voice I knew, so if I was dead I would be in hell of course. "Be silent Watcher, the human risked her life to save mine, as well as yours." I felt gentle hands pulling me up until I leaned against a wall of the platform. "She maybe dead already horseman." War regarded the Watcher with disgust. "She breaths still, she's merely winded." _**Boy you don't even know the half of it**__,_I thought before forcing my eyes open to stare into a familiar and comforting face only inches from mine.

I groaned and sat up straighter clutching my head with my hands, waiting for the dizziness to pass. My hand trembled slightly when I drew it away and saw the still fresh blood from my nose. I looked around and saw the dead demon general, hacked to pieces. Carefully I got to my feet before walking over to him and kneeled beside him after I ripped a decently clean strip of cloth off his body. I gently wiped the blood off my face and neck. I dropped the cloth and walked back over to War and the Watcher, smiling up at War.

"Horseman, come here." We both turned to watch the annoying creature as he floated toward one of the two gargoyle statues that were dry and pulled back. War walked over to it and examined it before carefully before grabbing ahold of it then tugging it. The thing started to slide forward and a click was heard when it locked into place. Then blood poured from it and joined the pool in the middle of the platform. I walked with him over to the second one and watched as he repeated the process. I cried out and clutched instinctively at his arm as the ground shuddered again and the center of the platform erupted in flame and menacing laughter boomed from it.

As the flames died down and I got a good look at the winged form within it; my heart very nearly stopped and my fingers dug into War's arm. It looked like something from a movie I had seen once, a fairy tale movie with unicorns. I couldn't seem to recall the name but then again it had been a hundred years. I quickly stepped behind War as the demon came closer. "Have you been sent then Horseman, to play executioner? They should have sent all four of you."

"You know why I have come Samael. But your power must be greatly diminished to have been trapped here. Has prison made you a coward?" At War's words he leaned forward and roared into his face, and I could smell the brimstone on it. But War didn't appear to even be fazed by it. "I see a child of man has survived, the Destroyer won't like that. But onto business at hand here horseman. Why have you sought me out?"

"I seek a way into the Destroyer's spire." The demon laughed again, an entirely unpleasant sound. "You won't stand a chance horseman, seeing as you're stripped of your powers. But if you wish to hasten your doom." He chuckled again before stepping slightly back from us. "The tower is guarded by his Chosen. Bring me their hearts and ask me no questions, Horseman, and you shall your spire. I have my own reasons for helping you. First you must journey to the twilight cathedral and bring me The Bat Queen, Tiamat's heart. Though you won't make it there without these. Use them to find the high ground." He reached his hand out to War and I saw the glowing black orb only a moment before he closed his hand over it.

Suddenly shadowy wings sprouted from War's shoulders and disappeared. With that done the demon sunk back into his hole and I turned to walk off the platform with War, not wanting to be left alone. _**My world isn't my world anymore after all.**_I sighed heavily and run into War's back because he had stopped suddenly at a chasm in the earth. I looked up at him and then across it. I could see he was thinking the same thing I was, there was no way I was going to jump it. I was shocked when he extended his hand to me and without any hesitation I took it. Before I even knew what was happening I was lifted in his arms and instinctively locked my arms around his neck while I buried my face in his shoulder. I did not like heights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Twilight**

**Disclaimer:**Nope still don't own Darksiders. Nor do I own any of the lyrics or songs.

_Several action packed hours later..._

We finally exited the tunnels we had been in for the past few hours, and all the battling and running were catching up with me but I refused to say anything. I was used to being active but nothing like this and my body hurt everywhere but I didn't want to be a whiny burden. Not to mention I was starving and my strength was flagging.

We stepped into what he called The Choking Grounds. It was getting dark and this was a graveyard, I remembered this place. It sent shivers trilling along my spine. Suddenly I caught a whiff on the wind of something I didn't like, it smelled like an open grave. Me being a Druid had meant I had learned some very useful skills such as using my own powers to strengthen my senses or I possibly could have missed the smell. I had learned to trust my senses and instincts.

I threw my arm out against War's chest and I swear it nearly knocked it out of socket. I glared at him grouchily at him as I shook my arm to relieve the aching, "I smell something dead on the breeze, War." He nodded and we walked into the graveyard cautiously. Suddenly these demonic looking skeletons attacked us along with some bats that dropped from the trees.

I let War handle the acrobatic stuff with the bats and fought with the skeletons after a bat nearly caught me with its talons. My strength really was flagging as one of them swung at me and I wasn't fast enough to completely dodge it. The blade bit into the flesh of my arm and hissed a breath in as I knocked the blade away. _**Damn it that crap hurt**__,_I thought angrily and quickly finished the last few off while working off the adrenaline that the pain had given me.

I sighed and walked over to War. A dizzy spell hit me then from hunger, pain, and fatigue. I sat down heavily on my knees, it was that or fall over. I took the more dignified naturally. War turned towards me and I did see concern on his face this time. I smiled tiredly at him and waved him off, "I just need to rest is all. I'm tired." He grunted and walked off. I sat on a crumbling tombstone and tried to catch my breath.

As I was inhaling deeply about ten minutes later, my mouth started watering uncontrollably. I smelled meat cooking. I wandered toward the smell and came to a little hole in the wall that formed a three sided shelter. War sat inside, attempting to roast something that looked like pork, maybe. I wasn't going to question it too hard because I probably didn't want to know anyway. I giggled softly watching him clumsily try to turn the meat and stepped inside, huddling closer to the fire. I was absolutely freezing.

He looked up at me while he was turning the meat. "You don't need to deceive me Michelle, I'm well aware of the needs of humans. You need nourishment and rest. Neither have you had today. We will continue in the morning." I looked over at him, itching to ask him how old he was, but I bit my tongue. "Why does it get so dark so quickly in this place?" I decided to change the subject, some things I just didn't feel I needed to know just yet. He regarded me a minute, "It never truly gets light here." I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my chin on them, contenting myself with staring at the fire, seeing as my companion wasn't much of a talker.

I don't know how much time had passed while I sat starring into the flames but suddenly there was a stick with meat on it being held out to me. I took it and looked over at him, sighing in pleasure as I pulled a piece off and tasted it carefully. It wasn't bad for not having any seasoning on it. I ate my fill occasionally offering him some and he just shook his head while watching the fire, his eyes brooding.

I knew that look, seeing as I did it a lot myself, he was a million miles away. I finished and sat back against a wall close to him and stretched my legs out, he turned and regarded me a moment before staring back at the fire. I started singing before I even realized what I was about to do. I let my eyes drift closed, as memories washed over me.

_"My lover's gone, His boots no longer by my door,_

_He left at dawn,_ _And as I slept I felt him go,_ _Returns no more._

_I will not watch the ocean,_ _My lover's gone,_

_No earthly ships will ever,_ _Bring him home again, Bring him home again._

_My lover's gone,_ _I know that kiss will be my last,_

_No more his song,_ _The tune upon his lips has passed,_

_I sing alone,_ _While I watch the ocean,_

_My lover's gone,_ _No earthly ships will ever,_

_Bring him home again,_ _Bring him home again._

_My lover's gone,_ _His boots no longer by my door,_

_He left at dawn,_ _And as I slept I felt him go,_ _Returns no more._

_I will not watch the ocean,_ _My lover's gone,_

_No earthly ships will ever,_ _Bring him home again,_ _Bring him home again."_

As I finished the song I opened my eyes to see that he was watching me very intently and I blushed deeply. "You sing beautifully. Sing another one if you know anymore." I smiled, some things never changed, my nephew loved it when I sang for him. Any one of my friends actually had.

"I know a few more but I'll sing one more tonight, one my nephew loved." At his confused look I laughed softly, "My brother's son." He seemed to understand this and I have to say I was glowing under this man's praise more than I had under any others. It was perhaps because I knew his was sincere. But that didn't stop the sad twinge I felt when I thought of my beautiful little nephew, whom I probably would never see again.

_"You look so peaceful sleeping,_ _You don't know that I'm leaving,_ _But I'm gone,_

_Well I did my best to beat em',_ _But in my head the demons said,_ _Move on,_

_When you wake up, Your gonna curse my name,_

_But as some time goes by,_ _I hope and pray._

_When you think of me,_ _Remember the way that I used to be,_

_Remember the times I held you tenderly,_ _Remember the way that I love you._

_I think about the night I met you,_ _I swore I'd never forget you,_

_Well I won't,_ _I think about the way you'll live and breathe,_ _Inside my dreams forever,_

_You'll be better when I'm gone,_ _You'll be better when I'm gone,_

_Because I know your gonna fall in love again,_ _I'm sorry this is how it has to end._

_But when you think of me,_ _Remember the way that I used to be,_

_Remember the times I held you tenderly,_ _Remember the way that I love you._

_Oh, When you think of me._

_As I pick up these bags,_ _And turn around,_

_I say a little prayer,_ _And hope somehow._

_When you think of me,_ _Remember the way that I used to be,_

_Remember the times I held you tenderly,_ _Remember the way that I love you,_

_When you think of me..."_

I swear his eyes widened just a fraction as I finished and he definitely smiled that time. I couldn't help but smile back. But I thought sadly how my family was gone, including the nephew that was like my own son. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing or the heartbroken sobs that ripped from my chest, from my broken heart. I curled into myself and cried harder. Every one, everything I ever loved was long dead and dust by now. I would never see any of them again. I was alone in this dangerous world and nothing would ever be the same. I was the very last of my race.

I almost was shocked out of my tear-fest when those strong arms came around me and lifted me into his lap. I curled the fingers of one hand into his hair and the other hand dug into his tunic as I buried my face into his chest and sobbed harder than before. My grief and loss washing over me in waves; it was like a storm. I was grateful I wasn't alone in riding its wild winds. Slowly my tears stopped and the sobs became little hiccups that to eventually stopped. I had finally cried myself out and my eyes felt gritty. I pulled away, slipping from his lap, to sit on the ground next to him.

I looked over at him sheepishly, "Sorry about that. It just really hit me that everyone is gone, everything is gone. I'm truly alone. I'm the last of my race and the Watcher was right. It would have been kinder had I died with my friends and family." His strong fingers gripped my chin and tilted my face up towards his and I saw that same emotion flicker across his eyes again. I hadn't imagined it, but I didn't know what it was. "Do not apologize; it's natural for you to grieve. I'm your protector and it's my duty. And you are not alone...human" I blinked several times. I think he just tried to crack a joke and I smiled at him in thanks for his efforts. That comment about duty kinda hurt a little bit. I was nothing but a burden and extra baggage.

He set his hand on my shoulder and I winced while biting my lip. I tried to hide it but apparently he saw it because he tilted his head to the side and turned me bodily to examine my shoulder. Shaking his head, he reached into his armor and drew out a bandage. _**Well he's just chock full of surprises**__, I thought to myself as I watched him__._ Carefully he cleaned the cut and bandaged it. He stood up and drew his sword before walking over to the opening of our little cubby hole; leaning against the wall. "I have no need for sleep. So I'll keep watch tonight so you can rest." I nodded then curled up close to the fire and closed my eyes.

My body and mind were exhausted so before long sleep claimed me. My dreams were troubled and I know I cried out from them, screaming at times in my mind. Normally the tears and screams would have woken me, but I was trapped in them this time.

Suddenly I could feel a comforting presence in my mind, in my sleep and instinctively huddled closer to it. I didn't know that when I had first cried out War had been startled by my thrashings and cries. He watched me carefully for a few moments until he was sure the dreams wouldn't leave me alone. He sat beside me on the ground and I had cuddled closer. I threw my arm over his thigh and buried my face in his hip while he guarded my sleep. I immediately settled down as my dreams changed into something more pleasant.

I groaned softly starting to wake up and inhaled a spicy natural odor that was familiar and comforting. Slowly I crawled out of my dreaming. I cracked my eyes open. I was not prepared for looking up and meeting his eyes. His face was carefully composed and realized my face was buried in his hip with my arm draped across his leg. I sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, looking around. It was still definitely dark outside in the graveyard.

"How long did I sleep? It's still dark out." I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep form my eyes. War stood and offered his hand to me to help me up. I took it almost like it was second nature and let him pull me to my feet. "I told you, it never truly gets light here. Are you rested enough?" I smiled at him and stretched, shaking myself like a dog. "Yes, I am definitely feeling better, a little stiff but then what do you expect?" I shrugged. We left our camp and set out again.

It wasn't long before we came to another one of those golem gates and War blew that horn. The sound thrummed through my blood with ancient magic. Groaning, the creature leaned forward until he was face to face with War. "My brother told me of your coming horseman and that of the child of man. I would help you but I am bound here by the Destroyers minions in the Shadow Realm. Will you help me?" War never blinked an eye, "I no longer have the ability to see into the Shadow Realm."

"I can grant you the ability to see into the accursed realm for a time." The creature offered and War gave a barely perceptible nod in agreement. Grunting the creature blew his breath into our faces. I cried out as my eyes began to sting and water. When I opened them, the world had somewhat changed. I could see these towers of orange light shooting up into the sky and everything else seemed gray. The golem settled back into the shape of a gate. Motioning for me, I jogged over to where War was waiting for me. "There are five gates, can you handle some on your own or do you want to stay with me?" I looked around a minute and smiled at him as I drew my sword and trotted off toward two gates close together.

I was beginning to regret my hasty decision as the zombies in the first portal attacked me. They just kept coming. There was a lesson to learn here for me I knew. I could feel it pulling at me. I snarled viciously, focusing on my aura. I could feel the strong primal magic pulsing through it. I drew it to me and channeled it down my arms to my hands and blasted several zombies.

I smiled realizing I could keep my distance this way and still be lethal. As soon as I realized this the zombies disappeared and the iron bars protecting a glowing red gate slowly disappeared. I swear the eye in the middle of the door looked nervous as I approached it with my sword drawn. "Die you stupid Shadow Lurker." I growled out before I jammed my sword into its eyes and it roared demonically before disappearing. I walked on top of the glowing blue portal and was standing back in the graveyard in the next instant. I started toward the second gate and entered it.

Those skeletons like from in the graveyard instantly appeared when the gate closed off my escape. This time I listened to my instincts, knowing I had to learn something and harness it before I could escape. As I parried, swung, and blocked I felt a burning sensation in my body and my aura went wild. I panicked for a moment because it thrashing around me. I forcefully reined it in and channeled it; willing it to do as it wanted and yet bend to my will. A picture formed in my mind; a picture of a snow white horse with golden wings. The burning worsened and I was blinded by a brilliant pink light when I focused on the image in my mind.

I screamed out as all four hooves hit the ground. I felt strange, _**Wow trippy I have hooves**__._ Taking quick stock of myself, I tested out this form and laid my ears back snapping my teeth at the skeletons. I was big and powerful in a way I'd never known. They definitely looked unsure now. I reared back and beheaded a couple with a quick flick of my powerful wings. The others I crushed under my hooves.

When they were all dead I glanced back at the demon door that was the Shadow Lurker. I smiled wickedly to myself and figured since War liked to joke I'd get one on him this time. I trotted, literally this time, to the door and reared back before I sank a hoof into its eye. It screamed in pain and was gone. I walked into the portal and once again found myself back in the graveyard. I saw only one portal open still and galloped to it. I tested my wings out as I was running. I was getting some lift off and it was exhilarating. If I had wanted I could have flown, I loved this powerful feeling in this body. I got to the portal and patiently waited a few minutes, waiting for him to emerge.

Finally he emerged from the portal and was startled as he came face to face with the winged horse. I could see the confusion written plainly on his face. I had never seen him so openly expressive. He watched me carefully, gazing c at my blue eyes; my coat so white it glowed silver in the moonlight. I whickered softly and nuzzled his shoulder. I got a pat on the neck for that one. "Well who do you belong to beautiful one? You're not a normal horse, but neither do you belong to one of my brothers." I shook my great head and tossed my mane. My heart was thumping when he called me beautiful. I figured I could squeeze a few more laughs outta this one or at least maybe some more compliments.

I turned my back to him, and whinnied softly before turning to look at him. He took the hint and climbed on my back. _**Goodness he's heavy**__,____I grumped softly in the back of my mind _but my heart did that little flip flop again as he carefully and gently wound his strong fingers in my mane. I reared up and flapped my great wings then shot up into the sky above the graveyard. I circled a few minutes before diving straight toward the ground. I felt him tense and at the last moment I flicked out my wings and landed gracefully, tossing my head and prancing. He laughed softly, a deep husky sound that sent shivers down my legs. I'm sure he felt it but then again he was a Horseman in every sense of the word. The part of my mind that belonged to the animal wanted nothing more than to feel him on my back, moving as one. I got another pat on the shoulder, "You are truly impressive beautiful one, but have you by any chance seen a human girl around? I wonder if you would mind carrying her, seeing as she's always falling behind."

I drew my head back and narrowed my eyes before snapping my teeth at him. _**Falling behind indeed!**_ I snarled in my mind. In a flash of pink light I stood in front of him; once again a human and the shocked look on his face was priceless. I turned and stalked back towards the golem. I tossed over my shoulder, "Hurry Horseman, you don't want to fall behind." He laughed again and I once again shivered when the sound reached my ears. I was grateful at least this time he couldn't feel it. My cheeks burned hotly, knowing he had felt that effect his laugh had on me. _**What are you thinking you stupid, stupid girl? You are nothing and have nothing to offer anyone at this point save you escaped extinction. **__I berated myself silently. _

Once we got back to the golem and War sounded the horn again. He stood and strode off, tossing back some encouragement about fighting for freedom. I looked back at him; I knew I would have some explaining to do. "You're a human, how is it you can change shapes?" I kept walking keeping my eyes on the path as I pondered my answer. I knew this was coming, "I don't know. I'm a Druid and from what I know of my ancestors, the more powerful ones could change shapes. I couldn't do it before…all this."

The silence was awkward and heavy as we continued on down the path. "I know now you truly are important human. You're special." I rolled my eyes, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was embarrassed about what he had said to me and about me. I'm not a hard person to appease when I'm angry. So, acting on habit, I jostled my shoulder into him good naturedly as I would have a friend. When he looked down at me I smiled.

As we exited the tunnel and were back in the streets, chaos resumed. There were demons everywhere. We encountered another demon like one of the large ones I had seen that day so long ago. I found that I still didn't like heights unless I was flying it myself. We entered a building and the stairs he wanted to take were covered by a blue door that was similar to the red ones. He puzzled a moment and then closed his eyes. When he opened them he turned and took off down the stairs. When I turned to follow, he motioned for me to stay there, "Guard the door."

With that he was gone. After about an hour as best I could tell seeing as I had no way to tell time, he came trudging up the stairs back to me and the door. He had a strange knife like key in his hand. When he reached the door he rammed it into the center and it melted away with a shriek. I took off up the stairs right on his heels. As we reached the top flight and as I was about to plunge around the corner his arm shot out and caught me about the waist. He pressed me against him, pressing us both against the wall.

The roof was suddenly filled with angels, led by that same woman angel I had seen that day over a century ago. I listened to her words, "It's there beneath the stench of this place. It's not from the White City nor is it from the Black Depths but something lost in between and a child of man." I shuddered at her words when she spoke of War. Suddenly a large thud sounded, peering around the corner I saw a legendary griffin decked out in golden armor and an angel atop its back. War leaned close to my ear to whisper and I jumped when I felt his warm breath on my neck, "Can you change into one of those and keep up with me? I'm going to take that one." I looked at him, "What are those things?"

"Those are heavenly mounts." As soon as I nodded, he sprang out and pulled the angel from the saddle. I cringed as he ran it through with his blade. He kept the others distracted as I pulled my aura to me and called on the power to give me the shape I conjured in my mind. Suddenly I was a griffin, minus the armor of course. I spread my wings and roared loudly before springing into the air and flying up beside him. I roared in fury when I saw that golden winged angel preparing to swing on War, having snuck up on him.

I charged straight at her and rammed into her with all my strength. We both plummeted to the rooftop. I stood over her then threw my head back and roared; every instinct in me telling me to shred her ass. I turned as War called my name. I turned back to the angel and snapped my powerful beak close to her head in warning. Her scent reeked of fear. I took off and followed closely to War as we flew through the streets and some caves. We were attacked by dragon like demons and angels alike. I ripped anything apart with beak and talons that got to close to me or War. Soon we flew up from the last of the caves.

I screeched and dove to the side as this huge ugly bat swooped out of nowhere. Before I could even call out a warning it had slammed into War's mount. The griffin and the bat continued to fight but my attention was on the man plummeting at an alarming rate toward the earth. I dove for him, pushing with every ounce of will power I had. Just before he crashed into the ground I swooped under him. I grunted as he landed on my back heavily. I landed and waited until he was safely on the ground before shifting back.

I looked up as the bat and the griffin disappeared behind the roof of the cathedral, before turning back to War. "Let's find a place to camp during the darkest hours." He suggested and I nodded before following him to some buildings that were not quite rumble yet. I set about making a fire. I sure was hungry but there was no helping it at this point.

"Stay here Michelle." I looked up in alarm at War and at the tone of his voice. It clearly conveyed that he wanted no argument. I was wondering if he was mad for me interfering with the female angel; was she something to him? I shrugged my shoulders as he walked out. I couldn't help as my heart sank at the thoughts playing in my mind. Then again I shouldn't have been surprised. She was far more beautiful and interesting than I was. I was just a lowly human; the very last of a dead race.

I sat down after getting the fire built and wrapped my arms around my knees then sighed heavily. I sat lost in thought until footsteps caught my attention. I stood up, my hand on the hilt of my sword. I sighed again and let my hand drop as War reentered the room. He sat down heavily; _**I guess maybe he can get tired**__._ I came and sat down beside him. He handed me a cloth bundle and I took it looking at him questioningly. I smiled at his thoughtfulness when I unwrapped it. There was a small amount of jerky type meat and a canteen inside the bundle. I bit into the jerky; it was good to my surprise but I wasn't about to question what it was. The canteen was water that had a slightly sweet taste to it. Ah but it was refreshing. After having finished I set it aside and sat back against the wall stretching out then sighed contentedly. "Where did you find that War?"

"Vulgrim; he is a trader after all. Was it to your satisfaction?" I nodded and stared back into the fire; phrasing my next question carefully, " Why didn't you let me finish that female angel?" I thought for a moment he might not answer. "She believes I am the one responsible for this destruction and the death of her commander, Abaddon. I want to clear my name and killing her would not help me."

I blinked rapidly, "You mean they think you did this on purpose? What's going to happen to you if you don't prove your innocence?" I wished I hadn't asked that question as he turned to me and gave me a steady gaze, "I will be put to death." He raised an eyebrow as my reaction was instant. My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped softly, my heart tightening. Our gazes held and I leaned closer almost as if in a trance; our lips only a hair's breadth apart. His warm breath was washing over my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Singing Away the Night**

**Disclaimer:** (Sighs) Must we do this everytime. I do not own Darksiders. I do not own the lyrics or songs.

_In that next instance..._

War grimaced and the Watcher was there staring at us with six narrowed eyes, "How very cozy horseman. I see the human has come into her powers finally. If they had all been that strong they wouldn't be a dead species. Now get up and get moving horseman; the bat queen won't wait. You have a mission other than coddling this human."

I had already had enough of this creep and by God he was going to hear it. "Leave him alone Watcher. We both need the rest. Neither of us can hitch rides like you do you useless creature." The Watcher hissed and moved menacingly in my direction. I could see my death in those three pairs of angry eyes and I cringed back but there was nowhere to run. His clawed hands reached for me. _**Shit I've done it now**__,_ I thought. Then there was a broad back covered in red cloth and gold armor in between us. "You will not touch her Watcher." was all War said as he stared down the Watcher.

The Watcher hissed lowly and raised his hand and as he did a blue rune closed around War. He groaned in pain and collapsed onto one knee. The Watcher moved so that he hovered inches in front of his face, "Remember what I said. You are a dog on a tight leash. I say bark, you bark. If I kick you, you better not bare your teeth at me." Each word he hissed out he tightened the rune around War. I snarled deep in my chest catching the Watcher's attention as I stepped between them. My anger and the almost primal urge to protect this man lending me courage I didn't know I had. It was enough for the Watcher's hold to loosen a bit and War's head rested against the small of my back. My wildly dancing aura pushing the Watcher back several paces.

I bared my teeth at the Watcher, shifting my weight from one foot to the other and ground out my next words through gritted teeth, "_**I'm**_the one baring my teeth at you Watcher, not him. You have no power over me." I closed my eyes and called my powers to me. Once I had them in my grasp I imagined the rune enclosing War and infused it with my aura. It turned a bright pink and I imagined it crumbling. I felt War give a sigh of relief and sag forward against the small of my back. Suddenly I felt tired; I was pushing my powers hard today. The Watcher drew back and hissed. "How can you, a mere human, break my hold on him?"

"Unfortunately it's not broken permanently, you creep, but if you do it in the future I can and will break it." This was said as I stalked forward until my chest was touching his. Our face now inches apart and anger rolling off me in waves. We glared at each other a few minutes more. "Watcher I was strong before the world was destroyed. Now that the world I knew is gone I'm even stronger. Once I was so gentle natured I would not have growled at anyone much less bit but all I loved and held dear are gone. So all bets are off." He hissed again and started to raise his hand again. It was emitting a faint blue glow as he did. I held my hand out toward him and let a small amount of my power ooze into a flickering pink flame in the palm of my hand. The Watcher regarded me a few minutes more before a hooded look came over his face. He lowered his hand and he did that mist-to-gauntlet thing again.

I turned to War as he climbed to his feet, shaking his hand in annoyance. His look actually held open admiration when he looked up at me and I blushed deeply. "You know he's gone to tell the council of you. Though I doubt they will do anything to you. You are the last hope to restore the balance." I turned and looked outside muttering to myself, not knowing he could hear me "Not without a mate. Only one cannot resurrect a race. Yet you speak of restoring some universal balance." I looked up at him as he came to stand beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come on human. You promised me another song tonight. I think tonight I will sleep. Tiamat has had her flesh for tonight and more."

I nodded before I sat across the fire from him. I wanted to watch the emotions play across his face. I had never noticed how the red marking on his face glowed under the shadow of the hood; funny how I noticed that now as I watched him instead of the fire. I could get lost just watching him I decided. He was incredibly handsome or at least I thought so. I shook those thoughts from my mind and decided on two songs for tonight. I cleared my throat and my clear strong voice rang out as I filled the song with every emotion I felt. And even the angels that stood guard outside the reach of the cathedral paused to listen. Even Uriel paused in her nightly prayers to tilt her head to listen to the haunting song. The song spoke of love, loss, rage, despair, hatred, and most importantly hope. It brought tears to the eyes of all that heard it and understood.

_"May it be an evening star,_ _Shines down upon you,_

_May it be when darkness falls,_ _Your heart will be true,_

_You walk a lonely road,_ _Oh how far you are from home._

_Amornyay Utuliei,_ _Believe and you will find your way,_

_Amornyay Alantiei,_ _A promise lives within you now._

_May it be when shadows fall,_ _It will find your way,_

_May it be your journey on,_ _Brings light to bad dreams,_

_When the night is all but gone,_ _May you rise to find the sun._

_Amornyay Utuliei,_ _Believe and you will find your way,_

_Amornyay Alantiei,_ _A promise lives within you now._

_A promise lives within you nowww..."_

As I finished my eyes were glimmering with tears. The song was one from the heart; one that echoed how I felt and the confusion in my heart. War regarded me closely; waiting to comfort me should I need it. I smiled softly at him while wiping away the unshed tears. "I'm sorry that one I just had to get off my chest. It's heartbreakingly beautiful by itself but when you can put the emotions earnestly into the song. It's soul achingly honest. That's the secret behind good music and great music."

He smiled back and my heart flip flopped again. "Spoken with wisdom beyond your young years; seeing as you had only begun to live in this world before it was destroyed. I will avenge your species destruction." I looked at him; _**It's strange he knows my thoughts and feelings without me ever having to voice them**__._"I can sing one more. It is kind of a lullaby that has got some relevance to this situation. Well at least my situation anyway. Would you like me to sing it?" When he nodded I closed my eyes and sang out again. The angels were straining their ears to hear this one as well. War's own heart, for every creature has one, clenched at the heart rending melody.

_"Home is behind,_ _The world ahead,_ _And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_ _To the edge of night,_ _Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade,_ _All shall fade,_

_All shall...fade."_

The song was short and sweet but still lovely. War couldn't help but feel in some way it was her reaching out into the void; seeking and searching for something. She was lost and desperately trying to find her way back to something familiar. I cleared my throat and watched the emotions playing over his handsome face which I could for once read clearly. I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around my knees then leaned my head back. I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep; dreaming of that handsome face.

**War's P.O.V.**

War watched as the human girl drifted off to sleep with a small smile playing across her now relaxed features. He was grateful when she had broken the Watchers hold on him; it was incredibly painful and humiliating for him to be so humbled. He had never seen a human with such a capacity for compassion and gentleness then turn around and be such a vicious protector. She was an avenging angel in her own right.

Hell if the angels themselves were capable of such deep emotions then the world would never have come to this. Mankind would perhaps have never slipped so far into depravity or closed itself off to what lay beyond their realm. It gave him pause. He had watched humanity for eons. He had watched them from their very birth and few if any had ever had the heart or spirit that was in this one. She was the essence, as the Watcher pointed out earlier, of what man should have been if they hadn't been wiped out too early.

She was a light in the dark to him; she could make him smile and make him feel. That was something that his 'brothers' had only managed to do on a handful of occasions. Something he hadn't done since he was separated from his brothers after he was accused of riding forth without having been called. He walked over to sit next to her feeling the need to know she was protected from harm. Her tears had affected him in ways that no tears had ever affected him and this unnerved him to say the least. He had never been compelled to act on tears or female hysterics before. He had never been swayed by them when serving the Council. Yet what power did she possess to affect him so?

If the Watcher hadn't interrupted earlier what would she have done? He was no stranger to the ways of humans or any creature for that matter since he had experience with a great many races in his eon's long life. He could clearly see that she wasn't on sure footed ground when it came to that particular area. His reached out and gently sank his fingers in her hair, something he had felt the urge to do since she had fallen asleep. It was soft; softer than anything he had ever laid his hands on before.

He was mesmerized by the burnished gold coloring that seemed to dance in the firelight; and those expressive deep blue eyes. They were always whirling with so many shifting emotions. He cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb across her long eyelashes where they rested against her cheeks. He smiled as she nuzzled her head into his hand and sighed deeply.

_**So very innocent, so young to see all this killing**__,__ he mused silently to himself._He shuddered suddenly when he felt a presence push through to his mind. He prepared to violently extract the intruder until he realized this feeling was soft and wondering. He realized that it was her who somehow managed to gain access to his mind. He immediately dropped his guard as he noticed that she made no attempt to pry within his mind. She simply sought to be near him even in sleep.

_**Dying and killing are a part of living.**__**I'm sorry War my subconscious has a mind of its own sometimes. I intend no harm and I will not pry into your thoughts.**_ Her gentle lilting voice filled his mind as he mentally pictured her seated beneath a huge green oak tree. He thought back to her, _**As I said before, so much wisdom for one so very young.**_He heard her gentle laughing inside his mind before it retreated away. _**So you have said; I will leave you now. **_Then she was fully gone from his mind and it felt oddly empty without her there.

She snuggled closer in her sleep, her conscious mind none the wiser of what went on. Her body was only seeking warmth as the night grew a tad cooler. He was momentarily distracted as her dress rode high across her thighs and his blue eyes flickered down to the exposed flesh. He shook his head and closed his eyes; resting as she snuggled closer.

**Michelle's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling warm and cocooned in safety. I opened my eyes and gave a shrill eek before jumping to my feet. War regarded me again and I blushed beet red. I realized that during the night I had climbed literally into his lap. So then with some, okay make that a lot, of awkward silence I got down to the business of getting ready to go. I grabbed another swig of water before heading out. We would meet the Bat Queen today in battle. This was our, no make that my first truly hard battle and I was scared.

Honestly I would have been stupid to not be afraid. I trudged along behind War but did not speak as we approached the entrance to the cathedral. It was still a bit tense after what had happened this morning but that was more my own embarrassment than anything. I shrugged it off though; being attracted to a man, no matter what he really was, meant only that I was a normal healthy young woman. "Stay close Michelle, this place is going to be full of lethal traps." I nodded and followed him inside; there would be no going back now.

We came to chasm only a few feet inside the door and one of those glowing blue balls of light that let him glide on his wings was floating above the lava that flowed through the chasm. I shrieked in surprise as without a word he scooped me into his arms and leaped out into the chasm. He spread his shadow wings and glided across. Once we landed, he sat me back down on my feet. "I really wish you would warn me before you do something like that." I said as I made a face at him. He shrugged as he observed a doorway so distance away. "It gives you less time to protest." I flipped the bird at his back as he walked away.

We looked around for a door that wasn't locked without any luck. Suddenly the Watcher appeared and floated towards a statue that was missing a sword. _**At least he's being helpful now**__,_I thought to myself. "Horseman this statue is not like the others, it's missing a sword. Maybe you should find one." He disappeared again. I looked at War and shook my head. "The creepy crawly makes a good point." He nodded before walking away.

We spent the better part of the day collecting swords, figuring out puzzles, and fighting all kinds of demons. One we fought was incredibly dangerous. It was covered in poison spores that erupted when it was struck and poisoned anyone that was too close to it. We had trouble with those until War found a weapon that resembled an oversized morning star. He called it a Crossblade and I was stuck using my powers to fry their asses at a distance if I wanted to help. Although I was beginning to get tired.

We finally got to the very top of the cathedral and started down a long ornate hallway that opened up onto the roof. War turned to me right before we got to the end of it. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down into my eyes, "Please stay here human. This will be dangerous." I resisted the urge to yell after him that my name was Michelle and not human when he walked away.

However I stayed inside the opening of the hall that led onto the wide flat roof of the cathedral. I watched as the Bat Queen swooped down from nowhere to crawl toward War. I could hear her speaking, "Has Samael bought your loyalty, Horseman? If you can be bought then maybe we can strike a bargain." My heart clenched in my chest as he drew his sword and pointed it at the bat, "You won't like my terms." She shrieked in rage and began to circle the roof. "You will regret this horseman. I shall feast on your flesh and then that of the child of man you brought with you."

She began firing these huge blasts of power at him and he was doing a great job dodging them. Instead of using his sword he pulled out the oversized throwing star. I wondered briefly what he was going to do with it. My question was answered as he grabbed a bomb flower thing and threw it on the Bat Queen when she stopped to gather her power. He used the throwing star to detonate them. The roof shuddered as she crashed onto it. War dashed forward and hacked at her with his sword before she flew back up into the air.

When he had done this several times was when things went wrong. As she was getting weaker, bleeding out, she changed tactics. War would never see it coming in time. I cried out his name as I ran forward shifting in midstride into the griffin. As she charged forward to grab him in her talons I reared in front of her throwing out my wings protectively. I started tearing at any part of her I could reach with my beak or talons.

She screamed in pain and closed her razor like claws around my ribcage. I shrieked with anger and pain once she had me closed in her grasp. I felt a talon puncture something it shouldn't have and I shrieked louder in pain as I stopped flailing in her grasp. It was enough for her to release me. I was momentarily blinded by pain as I fell back onto the roof with a thud and bleeding heavily. I turned to watch him finish her. I had dealt her a lot of damage; she couldn't even fly now so he had no problem dashing in to deliver massive damage. When she collapsed one last time he dashed in grabbing one wing then swinging up on her back. He grabbed the other and pulled with all his might. He tore them from her body, even as he screamed, "NO!"

He stood above her as she coughed, "Wait, I am a Chosen. I can grant your every wish." His lip rose up in a sneer as he answered her, "Can you restore the Balance?" She laughed up into his face and he quickly finished her off by reaching into her chest to rip out her heart. He shoved the still beating heart into a sack and shoved it into his armor.

He came to my side as I felt my form melt away to leave me back in my human form. I cried out as he touched the wound to my ribcage. I rolled my wide fear glazed eyes up to meet his and knew it was bad when I saw the grim look on his face. Her talons had punctured through my ribs and into my lung. I was struggling to breathe; each one coming harder and harder. I clutched at his arm as I started convulsing with the effort to breath. He gently held me against the stone floor to prevent me from thrashing, "That was a foolish thing to do girl." I smiled weakly up at him thinking that I was going to die for sure.

"Hold still, I do not know if this will help but it is the only thing that I can do. If nothing else it may ease your passing." He pulled a small green vial from his armor and gently cradled my head in his large hand. He lifted my head up until I could drink it. No sooner had the last drop passed my lips I screamed in agony as my side burned like it was burning from the inside out. I bucked up, my body convulsing again more violently as whatever it was mended my wounds.

After what seemed like an eternity my body slumped to the ground with the pain dying away as if it had never been. I shivered uncontrollably; feeling completely drained. When I tried to sit up War gently pressed me back down. "Your wounds may be healed but you are still weak." I know he saw the anger flare to life in my eyes as I gazed silently up at him. Next thing I knew the Watcher appeared and hovered near my other side, "Ah, War why did you stop that beautiful music she was making?" _**I could really start to hate him,**__ I thought as I gazed at him in disbelief._ War gave the Watcher a disgusted look and spoke, "Watcher leave her be." The Watcher merely sneered at us both and snapped out, "Do something with her then Horseman; Samael won't wait. He needs the still beating heart." With that he disappeared.

War looked down at me with a blank look and for a moment my heart sank. I thought he might actually be considering leaving me behind but instead he asked me, "Can you stand?" I nodded and struggled to my feet waving off his hand. His next words shocked me. "Wrap your arms around my neck." I regarded him a moment. "I don't think I can reach."

Next thing I knew he was kneeling before me. This simple act spoke volumes and it shook me to my very core. He didn't seem the type to kneel before anyone for any reason. I tentatively wrapped my arms around his neck. I squeaked as he stood up and his big hands reached back to cup my thighs behind the knee. I felt a tremor course through me as his hands made contact with my bare skin. I wondered if he had felt that too. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder as he took off walking across the roof to a portal that was glowing blue close to the bat's body.

It took us down to the ground level where we had entered the cathedral. I watched as War glanced around the entire area looking for a way for us to get us out of here. Suddenly Vulgrim appeared next to us and I jumped in shock which caused War to tighten his grip on my thighs. "How will you ever escape this prison of rock?" I felt War dip his head in thought before looking over at the demon. "I will find a way."

Vulgrim rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he prepared to speak again. "Perhaps we can strike a bargain? There are other ways to travel." I felt the vibration as War growled low in his chest, "Speak plainly demon." Vulgrim laughed as he floated closer. "I felt the Heart as soon as you stepped from the cathedral. Serpent Holes; tunnels that wind their way beneath the husk of this dead world. " War shifted his grip on me as he freed up a hand to reach for Chaoseater. "You wound me Horseman. I would never come between you and your friend Samael. All I want is to look at the Heart and the Serpent Holes are yours."

War considered it as I pressed closer to his back to stay away from the demon that still creeped me out. Finally War held out the Heart in the palm of his hand. Vulgrim hovered over it before reaching out shaking hands, "So much power…" War closed his hand around the Heart before Vulgrim could touch it. Vulgrim drew away and nodded his head, "Samael will be pleased. The Serpent Holes are yours; seek me out when you wish to use them." He said as he floated away.

We had no choice but to use the Serpent Holes to travel away from the Twilight Cathedral. I was grateful War carried me through the rising pathways within the ether that surrounded us. I was completely disoriented at first and felt woozy as I thought only about heights since I couldn't see the ground at all. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief once we were on solid ground again.

When we stepped out of the portal it was just down the broken street from the platform where Samael was imprisoned. He sat waiting for us as we approached a few minutes later. The demon spared me a look as War sat me down against one of the spikes. "I trust that she suffered?" War took out the heart and looked at it before handing it to Samael. The Watcher appeared and answered for War, "Not nearly enough." I was sick to my stomach at the deferring, almost sweet, way the Watcher spoke to Samael.

Samael snatched it from War and gobbled it up without any preamble. The two started talking about the next chosen. It was something about the Griever and the Black Hammer. This was all nonsense to me; I would just follow War on his mission. Although I did catch War's reply because of the sharp tone, "You didn't mention that before Samael." What else was I going to do? Suddenly something in the conversation caught my attention, as did the cry of alarm from the Watcher.

I looked up to see the Watcher collapsed on the ground and wrapped in a rune much like the one he used to control War. The Watcher was clearly panicked as he blurted out, "The Council will destroy you both if either of you so much as blink at me. I am protected!" The demon chuckled as he looked down at the Watcher, "Not in here." The fear that crossed the Watcher's face was clear even from the distance I was.

Samael started taunting War. "Go ahead War destroy him, unlock your full powers and this would take a lot less time. You could seek your revenge without the Council interfering." I could see War fighting a war with himself. I got to my feet and edged closer in case he needed me. The Watcher was begging for his life now as War began to glow red and raised his fist into the air.

I ran between them throwing my hands up defensively screaming out to reach into War's confused mind. I could only hope that he wouldn't kill me in this state. "War please stop this. You know better than any that I would like to see this creature drug to hell but as you said before how will you prove your innocence if you do this?" War's eyes dimmed noticeably and he lowered his hand. Samael laughed cruelly and disappeared back into his hole. His parting words echoed in my ears and surely War's mind. "You are still weak War. But you won't always be." The rune dissolved from around the Watcher.

He sat up and looked around with a hand on his head. "What was that?" He asked in confusion. War turned to glare down at him before answering him, "Michelle just saved your life." After that a reluctant respect was formed between him and War and me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Things Change And The Black Hammer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any lyrics nor do I own Darksiders, just the Oc.

_Later that evening as dark was falling..._

"Let's stop here Michelle. There is fresh water for you and I can hunt you something to eat though I can't promise what it will be." I smiled wearily as he sat me down on my feet. He had to be exhausted; he'd carried me all day until we reached the Drowned Pass. He had battled all kinds of wicked creatures while keeping me safe on his back. I couldn't help this time seeing as I was so weak still. I blushed deeply, thinking about how I must have smelled horrible. I could bathe but I didn't know how I could wash my cloths as well seeing as I had no spare ones. These were covered in blood and grime so they needed washing badly.

I figured I should just go for it. "Um…War do you think maybe I might could take a bath and wash these clothes?" I giggled when he looked at me in confusion. "I mean bathe, cleanse myself and my clothes." I said as I motioned towards myself and then the stream. He smiled when he realized what I was saying. "Please? I can do it while you hunt for some food." He merely nodded and walked away to hunt not too far from camp.

I sighed when I was finally alone. That man was definitely easy on the eyes and hard on the patience. I was starting too really like him. I sighed and walked over to the slightly deeper pool of water in the creek close to our camp. I stripped off my dress and examine it; it had held up remarkably well. I laid it and my undergarments on a rock within easy reach before stepping into the water. I sank down into the water and sighed softly as it lapped at my throat. It may have been cold but god it felt good to be clean again. I washed my body and then my hair until I could smell my own natural woodsy scent again.

I grabbed my clothes then kneeled on the rocks. I leaned over and began working on them. I had no idea what to do about clothes once I had them clean. I would have to either wear them wet which would for sure give me a cold or I could walk around sky clad until they were at least dry enough to wear. I laughed and decided on the later, for better or worse. It would only be a short while anyway.

I hummed softly to myself as I busied myself with laying the clothes out next to the fire; my mind drifting to how things were changing between me and this man. Also how my world had changed. What would I do once he was done with his mission? Would he take me with him to the next one? Would I be left alone to fend for myself in this world full of demons? The thought was a frightening one. However my thoughts always circled back to him and I couldn't deny I felt a strange pull to him. Yet what could I do about it? I barely knew him but yet I felt I had known him all my life. These thoughts were buzzing around like angry bees in my head and wouldn't allow me any peace. He was War and He was wrath incarnate. I was nothing.

**War's P.O.V.**

The human girl didn't know War had stopped at a cliff overlooking their camp. He did this to make sure she made it in the water without any problems. That was at least what he had at least convinced himself he was doing anyway. It became clear that, that excuse wasn't going to hold up since he didn't turn to leave once she was safely in the water. He also watched her intently before she ever made it to the water.

He watched fascinated as she stripped away her clothing leaving her pale lean body exposed to his eyes. She was lithe and moved with an uncanny grace as she moved towards the water. Her movements were familiar and he placed them quickly. She was a warrior no doubt since every movement was needed. No movement was a wasted or unnecessary one.

As she sank into the water her golden hair floated out around her and he could tell even from here that she thought she was in heaven. She was smiling softly to herself while drifting around on her back in the pool. He watched her bathe until she pulled herself onto a rock then sat on her knees to begin washing out her clothes. He decided to finally go ahead and hunt.

Lingering thoughts of the girl settled in his mind and he moved on instinct through the darkness to seek something that would be safe for her to eat. Other than Ruin he had never before be solely responsible for the care of another being. Even his brothers didn't require him to take care of them. It wasn't that he didn't like taking care of Ruin but he found that he was thoroughly enjoying being this girl's protector. Something about the young human called out to him and he just couldn't place it.

Oddly enough many people and creatures thought the horsemen were unable to feel strong emotions but this simply wasn't the case. They just didn't show it. It served the council no purpose. His brother Death cared for not only his steed but the crow that was his familiar. All the Horsemen indeed cared for their mounts and would die to protect them. That should have been proof enough but no one looked that closely at the dreaded enforcers. He couldn't deny that he felt unexplainably drawn to the human. It was unsettling and then the way he had felt today when she had taken a blow meant for him. How he felt when he thought she was going to die.

He shook his head violently. No he wouldn't think like that, it only invited trouble. The sudden bone chilling scream that echoed from their camp sent him sprinting back with his sword already drawn. He felt an unknown emotion rippling through his body.

**Michelle's P.O.V.**

I had just got out of the water and had laid my clothes on a rock close to the fire to dry. I was heading for the fire when I heard a twig snap close by. Something didn't feel right and I froze mid stride. I sniffed the air carefully. "War? Is that you?" I called out tentatively as I peered into the darkness outside the range of the fire. I

I screamed when one of those purple skinned humanoid demons came strolling into the camp as if it had a right to be there. It sneered then looked me up and down. I was too far away to get to my weapons and too much in shock to call my powers to me. It walked closer as it stalked me and was laughing evilly. It was slowly pushing me into a corner against the cliff behind the camp. I knew that crazed look in its eyes. I had seen it before.

When it lunged for me it knocked me to the ground and I screamed again. This time loud enough to startle some roosting birds away. It kneeled over me before I could even roll over onto my back and try to get up. "Get off me! War, help me!" I yelled as I thrashed against it. It spoke to my surprise, "The Horseman isn't coming back for you human. He is dead." I felt tears well up in my eyes as it pinned my hands above my head with one hand while the other roughly groped my breasts.

I kicked and fought with all my strength to free myself. What it said couldn't be true. War couldn't be dead. When it got its hand close enough I bit into it. It roared and back handed me. I tasted blood in my mouth. The blow had blurred my vision and startled me so badly I couldn't move. I whimpered sickly as it pried my knees apart once I was still and I saw that _thing __it intended to use on me__._

I knew then that I had failed and I would pay the price for freezing up. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain that never came. I was so caught up in panic that I didn't hear the infuriated battle cry over the blood pounding in my ears. Instead I felt the demon's full crushing weight on top of me. Suddenly its body was lifted off of me as I started struggling blindly.

Large hands grabbed me and shook me roughly. I sat up and looked around dazedly until I saw War kneeling on the ground in front of me. I cried out and flung myself against him unmindful of my state of undress or how even now he couldn't stop his body from reacting. Suddenly his arms were crushing steel bands around me as he hugged me close to him. "Hush now, you are safe." I felt his hands gently stroking against my shoulders.

I sobbed into his chest for a few minutes, until I pulled away. I was acting on instinct and the gratitude of still being alive as I grabbed the silky silver strands of hair that hung from under the hood around his face. I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips to his. His grip slackened for a minute in shock and then tightened around me again. Suddenly his hands were in my hair pulling me closer and his mouth opened so that his tongue could slip into my mouth and dance across my tongue.

I groaned deeply and felt the answering groan from him. It had been too much. Too much death, destruction, and pent up emotions in both of us and they poured out. We were both on our knees facing the other until he gently pushed me back so that I lay against the ground. He leaned over me so that all I could see was him. I was lost and I knew it; there would be no more denying it. He propped himself up on one arm and the other roamed over my body. The other hand on the arm he was propped up on was resting in my hair. I growled softly and arched against him; throwing back my head.

I didn't know what had come over me but it felt right and I would ride it to the end. I was at this moment a creature of pure instinct. He spoke, his voice hoarse with emotion something that I had never expected to hear from him, "I thought I wouldn't get here in time. I thought I would lose you. Why do I feel this deep attachment to you?" I shook my head, "I don't know, but oh god this feels so right; don't stop please." At my begging and urging he actually growled before burying his face into the curve of my neck. I shuddered as he nipped along it and my shoulder. I cried out and buried my hands deeper in his hair.

Slowly and with shaking hands I slid my hands down to his armor and began to undo the straps that held it in place. He lifted the armor away once it was unbuckled and pulled the tunic over his head. His bare chest and shoulders stole my breath away. Oh and his face; it was weathered and rugged like a warriors should be but so ageless and handsome. Gently I traced my fingertips along the many scars there on his chest and shoulders. I marveled at such beauty and strength. "Perfect…" I heard myself murmur which earned me a chuckle. Everywhere my fingers brushed his skin he shuddered under them. My body trembled against his in response.

Slowly I reached my hands further down and he gently pulled them away. He was still kissing my shoulder and neck. He moved his lips back over mine when I whimpered. He pulled away and I watched him strip away the rest of his clothing, and that really stole my breath away. He was magnificent. Carefully, almost tenderly, he resumed his position over me and without thinking twice I acted once again on instinct.

I acted on that primal need in all living things, the dance of life, and opened myself to him. I'd only known this man a few days and yet I trusted him fully at least with my body. I trusted him with my life. He groaned huskily against my lips, "Hold on to me." I complied instantly and dug my fingers into his upper arms as I braced for this new experience.

He took me with one hard stroke and pain flashed through my body like a white hot sword. This was my first time and he was huge so I whimpered at the new feeling. I felt so small against him. I felt so stretched and full. I was sure he would split me in half. He stilled as I cried out. He waited until the pain faded and I wiggled against him in impatience.

Slowly he began moving again with long and deep thrusts. They were hot friction that rocked me with cold chills and carried me toward a dizzying height. I called out his name and incoherent pleas as he pushed me farther upwards to heights I wasn't afraid of. Suddenly I crested that wave and screamed out his name as I heard him call out mine. I felt him when he stiffened and spilled into me. Suddenly the earth trembled then a strong clear and feminine voice cried out in almost seemingly glee. "IT IS DONE." Then it was gone and we were left staring into each other's eyes wondering what the hell had just happened.

Gently he rolled us over on our sides so that my back was pressed to his chest and threw his tunic over me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled into my hair. "Sing something." I had been thinking of how he had been so wronged and the trials that he would eventually face to clear his name. This man was turning my brain to mush as I struggled to remember the song I had been thinking about earlier. The song came to mind finally and I hoped it would reach out to him. I wanted it to touch him in ways I couldn't possibly. _**But then again**_...I started singing softly.

_"Lay beside me, tell me what they've done,_ _Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run,_ _The door is locked now, but it's opened if your true,_ _If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you._

_Lay beside me, under wicked sky,_ _With black of day and dark of night, we share this pair of lies, The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through,_ _Like hot scaring darker still, but there's no sun shining through._ _No there's no sun shining through, no there's no sun shining._

_What I've felt, what I've known,_ _Turn the pages, turn the stone,_ _Behind the door, should I open it for you,_ _What I've felt, what I've known,_ _Sick and tired, I stand alone,_ _Could you be there, cause I'm the one that waits for you,_ _Or are you unforgiven too._

_Come lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear,_ _She loves me not, she loves me still,_ _But she'll never love again,_ _She lays beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone,_ _Like hot scaring darker still, yea she'll be there when I'm gone,_ _Yea she'll be there when I'm gone, In short she'll be there._

_What I've felt, what I've known Turn the pages, turn the stone,_ _Behind the door, should I open it for you,_ _What I've felt, what I've known,_ _Sick and tired, I stand alone,_ _Could you be there, cause I'm the one that waits for you,_ _Or are you unforgiven too._

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done,_ _The door is closed now, and so are your eyes,_ _But now I see the sun, now I see the sun,_ _Yes now I see it._

_What I've felt, what I've known,_ _Turn the pages, turn the stone,_ _Behind the door, should I open it for you,_ _What I've felt, what I've known,_ _Sick and tired, I stand alone,_ _Could you be there, cause I'm the one that waits for you,_ _Or are you unforgiven too._

_Oh whoa what I've felt,_ _Oh whoa what I've known,_

_So I take this key, and I bury it in you,_ _Because your unforgiven too,_ _Because your unforgiven too..."_

As I finished the song he moved away from me and pulled his clothes back on. I wondered if I had perhaps made him angry. He motioned for me to sit beside him. I was starting to feel a little awkward now. That's when I noticed the blood from my busted lip and nose was smeared across his face. I hadn't even realized that I had bled at all. He noticed it at about the same time I did and gave me a concerned look. "I shouldn't have done that; it was not an honorable thing."

I took some water from my canteen and dabbed a little on his face before wiping it away. I smiled at my handy work as I sat back, "I liked it." I tucked my head and blushed at my boldness. He quirked his mouth up in a half smile. "I didn't get to finish my hunt for your food." I grinned sheepishly at him, "Well I've been experimenting and I think I found a way so that you don't have to hunt for me anymore." He looked at me questioningly.

I held my hand out over the ground and imagined a small orange tree covered in ripe oranges and pushed my will into the earth. Slowly the tree began forming; the earth would remember. I opened my eyes and surveyed my handy worked carefully. I picked one of the fruits from the tree and peeled it. I bit into it and groaned happily. It was perfect I peeled a second slice off, "I know you said you don't need to eat but you can do it if you choose to. You have to taste this." I leaned closer to him and held the orange piece up to his face.

Carefully he took it from my hand and bit into it. "It is good." Suddenly the absurdity of the situation hit me. I was sitting naked, feeding an orange to the man that just took my virginity in the middle of a demon infested world. A man I had barely known now that I think about it. I started laughing and he looked at me like I had lost my mind. "I'm sorry War I was just thinking how funny this situation is." He regarded me a minute more before laughing and it was a deep beautiful sound that sent shock waves through my body.

I leaned back comfortably against his chest. "So War, what do you think that voice was?" He stared thoughtfully into the fire, munching on an orange that I had peeled for him. I was doing the same while waiting for the answer. "It sounded like the creator. The being that created me, my brothers, the council, heaven, hell and earth along with all the other realms. Although we never thought it was a woman."

I shook my head in shock. "But why would she care about a lowly human, one that's the last of its kind." He looked at me again as if I had lost my mind. "Do you not know? The kingdom of man was the Creators favorite creation. "I nodded letting that sink in and it gave me hope. "Apparently you are meant for something special." I regarded him thoughtfully, "I'm nothing special. I never have been."

Silence settled heavily between us, my words hanging in the air. After I had my fill of the fruit I got my clothes and pulled them on. I settled back on the ground preparing to go to sleep. He sat close to me looking for the entire world like he was going to watch over me the rest of the night; like an avenging angel. "How old are you War?" the question slipped out before I could stop myself. "I'm eons old, Michelle; I was made before the kingdom of man ever came into being. When heaven and hell still raged war on this planet my brothers and I were already eons old." I nodded thoughtfully.

I was almost asleep when he spoke again. "How old are you?" I smiled gently and curled my body closer to his warmth instead of the fire. I pillowed my head on my arms. "I'm twenty or I was on the day I was sealed away. The day you died. So I guess technically that makes me 120 years old." He smiled down at me. We were feeling our fates were somehow entwined. The last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep was, "I'll protect you always. You will have a long life and I will restore the balance to this world."

The next morning dawned clear and lovely if but a little cool. I was hurting in places I didn't even know I had from last night. I guess that's to be expected after the last few days and of course last night's activities. I blushed deeply remembering it. My mind was reeling at the moment. I didn't know if I loved him or not but I felt that somehow our fates were bound one to the other.

We started out walking again and I had to admit nature had a way of reclaiming what had belonged to her from the dawn of man. I was awestruck by how quickly trees and other plants had grown to such tremendous sizes in 100 short years. I paused at a particularly large tree and placed my hand on it. "Amazing how from death there will always be new life." I murmured to myself but he heard me. He grunted softly as he looked at me over his shoulder before nodding. I jogged to catch up with him once he started walking again.

We came to another of those gates and War blew that horn again. The golem groaned and leaned forward close to our faces. It gave us the same story as the one in the Choking Grounds had. He was bound by Shadow Lurkers. Though when it gave us the ability to see into the Shadow Realm I was prepared and didn't scream like a ninny. A couple of the five portals were high up on some cliffs and I looked at War before smiling. We were developing some type of bond seeing as we could read the other somewhat. I shifted easily into the winged horse and waited until he climbed onto my back. I shivered in pleasure as he settled his weight on my back and tossed my mane happily.

He leaned over my neck and spoke in my ear, "Carry me to the portals but wait outside them for me. You aren't yet back to full fighting form." shivering as his breath brushed my ear I snorted in annoyance at feeling useless. At the same time acknowledging his point besides it was comforting to know someone cared for my well-being. When we reached the first portal he climbed down and patted my shoulder reassuringly. _**Some habits don't die**__,_I thought in amusement. As I said before he is one of _the_ four horsemen and in a sense at the moment I was a horse.

It took us several hours to finally beat and close all the portals thus freeing the golem. Finally through, I sighed heavily. The last portal was closed and we headed back to the golem. As we landed back in front of the gate, I shifted back into my own form after War climbed from my back. War blew the horn again and the golem stood, " Seek out the Destroyer and free us all, Horseman." With that said it strode away; the earth trembling in its wake. I looked at War and shook my head; elementals were a strange lot. They always had been from the earliest stories of them.

When we stepped through the gates we were in beautiful little glade and in the center of the glade was the biggest war hammer I had ever seen. It was easily bigger than I was. War walked into the glade not even bothering to check things out first. I had a bad, bad feeling as I followed him in. War walked over to it and tried to pull it out. It wouldn't budge but he whipped around as I growled warningly; back stepping until my hip bumped into his arm. Out of the shadows walked a red headed giant man with a thick Irish brogue. "Ye oughtn't touch what ain't yers."

War walked over to the man leaving me pacing nervously near the hammer. "I have come for the Black Hammer, Ulthane." The giant laughed and turned to point at the war hammer, "If'n ye can wield it yer welcome to it." That said he turned to walk away. War looked back at the hammer in confusion. I spoke up then, "But you're the Black Hammer, aren't you?" The giant turned to me at the same time War did. Glaring and stomping angrily toward me he said, "Yer a bit too smart fer yer own good lil missy. The one in the ground is by far the easier of the two." _**Oh crap, when was I going to learn to keep my damn mouth shut?**_

I yelped as he tugged the hammer from the ground and raised it as easily as I did my own sword. Before I could speak War was between us. "Why are you here, Ulthane? The fight was on once War said that and the giant roared angrily before charging War. War had almost had him beat when those damned angels showed up again; led by that woman Uriel. One shot a bolt of energy at War knocking him back. I waited until War climbed back to his feet before coming to stand beside him.

Uriel recoiled in shock when I came to stand beside War; seeing as the fight between the two men was finished for the time being. "You blasted pigeons, get off my property!" the big man yelled, shaking his meaty fist up at them. I had to stifle a laugh as they tried to absorb that one. The woman swooped down closer and narrowed her eyes at me, "Impossible, your race is extinct. However I have waited 100 hundred years. A hundred years since Abaddon was taken from us. I would see you tried in the White City for your crimes but it's gates are closed to us."

I sighed in aggravation; I was sick of being reminded and my eye twitched. "You know fly girl I'm getting tired of hearing that. Seeing as I'm alive and standing in front of you; I'd say until I die my race isn't completely dead." I was now standing with my hands on my hips. My sharp words and attitude shocked her. _**No one's probably ever stood up to let her stick that in her pipe and smoke it.**_ Ulthane spoke up then, "Go on you pigeon. You shouldn't jump into tussles what don't concern you." She turned her piercing gaze to War; ignoring me and Ulthane for the moment. "You will go no further Horseman. You will pay dearly for Abaddon's death; his blood stains _your_ hands."

I had had enough of hearing people talk to War like that, something inside me twisted painfully before snapping. "Look here, you feather brained twit, War didn't do this. He was framed and he's trying to avenge everyone and everything. You lost one person; I've lost my entire race. If he had done this I would be dead already at his hands!" I screamed at her while pointing at him. I noticed another angel trying to pull the hammer from the ground while Ulthane watched in amusement. "Blasphemers, it is you who involves yourself in a fight that doesn't concern you." I raised an eyebrow at that before turning my attention back to Uriel.

She drew back; her intake of breath hissing softly and narrowed those yellow eyes at me again. "You carry his scent on you and you align yourself with him so you can die with him. Or you can step aside." I bared my teeth at her and let my aura flare visibly to life around me like a crackling fire. "NEVER!" I screamed at her in defiance. "Then die, child of man." This she screamed in fury at me as she drew her sword. I yelped softly and War pulled me behind him protectively before drawing his sword. He leveled it at her. I snarled softly; my courage returning on a wave of blinding anger. I had never been so angry before.

The smaller angels were already being pulverized by the giant wielding the massive hammer. I stepped from behind War with my body already shimmering in pink light. I didn't need protecting. "No War, she's mine." With those words I shifted while giving a primal battle cry. I shifted into the winged horse which was the form I could control the best. I reared in front of her; my hooves pawing the air and snapping my teeth in her direction.

She flew higher out of my range. I shot up and toward her. She swung her sword and I rolled away; shrieking as it cut into the edge of my wing. I turned mid roll and planted a bone shattering kick to her chest. She reeled back stunned momentarily as it clanged against her armor. It did little damage since her armor bore the brunt of the force. However this was all I needed and I charged her. She stopped mid charge and dove for War. He had his back to her while fighting three well-armed angels. I squealed in rage and dove; reaching him first.

He turned as I landed hard behind him and flared out my wings. I bellowed loudly; angry beyond reasoning. As she charged me determined to end my life I spun and landed another bone crushing blow to her wings with my front hooves when she flew past where I was standing a second before. I felt a primal satisfaction when I felt bone crunch sickeningly beneath my hooves.

She collapsed with a cry to the ground beneath my hooves; too wounded to fight anymore. Her angels dashed forward to try and snatch her from beneath my hooves which were dangerously close to important parts of her body. I wasn't having any of this and lashed out whenever they got to close. _**This bitch is mine,**_I roared in my mind. My every primitive instinct was screaming to end this threat to him and myself. I had never been so angry and I couldn't control the waves of rage literally pouring off me.

I whinnied softly and shuddered as War laid his hand against my shoulder. I leaned down and snapped my teeth dangerously close to her face as she attempted to edge away from me while I was distracted. I shifted back in the next instant but remained crouched over her. "Twice Uriel he has saved your life. Please see reason." I said, pointing my finger at the man that stood close by us. I stood as War spoke, "Uriel, I will avenge Abaddon's death."

For a moment understanding dawned in her face. Sensing at the moment she was no longer an immediate threat and having reined myself back under control I moved from over her. I reached out my hand to help her sit up; her angels still keeping their distance. I ran my fingers lightly over her shattered wings while concentrating on mending the damage I had caused. I sat back after I was finished, "Give these wings a few days and they will be good as new, fly girl." I backed away and watched two of her soldiers carry her away. Her eyes met mine and a strange look passed between us.

I turned when War laid a hand on my shoulder. "That was a noble thing you did just then." I glowed under his praise knowing I had gained even more of his respect in that simple act of kindness**.**_**Maybe he isn't all that he appears to be**__,_I mused inside my head. "O' how touching; a child of man and a Horseman." We both turned as the giant walked over to us and I edged behind War.

War turned a bemused look at me from over his shoulder. The big man, Ulthane, laughed heartily. "That's funny child of man. You'll stand up to one of heavens greatest warriors but you'll hide from me." I smiled sheepishly before stepping from behind War and come to stand beside him. "Well Ulthane will you help me or not?" Ulthane rubbed his beard thoughtfully for a few moments. "I tell ye what, if you can beat me in a fair wager I'll help ye." War looked over at me and I shrugged. Hell I didn't know what to do. He looked back at the giant. "What kind of wager?" The giant laughed again and grinned, "You gotta pluck more pigeons than I do before we reach the gateway to the Grievers lair." War seemed to consider it and started as the giant took off running already swinging the big hammer. "Come on Horseman."

And with that the competition was on. I, of course, shifted again to carry him and give him an advantage. While he would swirl and slash with his sword I'd kick and ram anything that got close enough to be within easy reach. I had never felt so alive and exhilarated with him doing battle from my back. However it did give me pause. He was a Horseman so exactly where was his horse? I made a metal note to ask him later. For the moment I turned my attention back to the task at hand and lost myself to the sensations of battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Griever and Grief**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or any of the characters from it. I don't own any lyrics that I may or may not use either unless I specifically state otherwise with a notation.**

We finally arrived at a last large round door and War slid off my back. I shifted back and stood with my hands on my knees; catching my breath. Ulthane spoke as I raised my head up to look at him, "Well a deals a deal laddie. Ye beat me fair an square." I humphed softly; War turned and raised his eyebrow at me before turning back to Ulthane after I gave him an elaborate shrug.

"When ye go in I'll be closing the door behind ye. I don't want any more of her pets in me yard touchin things what ain't theirs", he said as he motioned towards the door. War started towards it and Ulthane bumped him out of the way "Get going missy, afore more pigeons come here looking for ye and him. Oh and if ye make it back _Horseman, _it could be ye are who ye say ye are." War looked incredulously at Ulthane, "I am who I say I am."

"If you even make it out of there then we'll talk." I saw the look pass over War's face when he passed Ulthane and walked into the opening. I followed a bit more slowly which earned me a growl from Ulthane. I suppressed the urge to yelp as I hurried my steps to catch up with War. I didn't want to be stuck out here with this guy until War got back.

As soon as I stepped clear he let the door slam shut behind us. I jumped slightly and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dim light in the tunnel. I caught up to War who had already started forward and shyly slipped my hand into his. I was surprised when he gave it a quick and gentle squeeze as if to reassure me. We traveled quickly through the tunnels and only a few lower level demons slowed us down.

Everything was going well until we came to a room that housed a huge shaft with slowly turning fan blades. This I didn't like because I have the whole 'scared of heights' issue. I watched as he jumped on one and rode it to a doorway on the other side of the room before jumping off. _**Damn he makes it look so easy**_, I thought to myself as I looked around for another way around. Naturally there wasn't another way over to where he was. I took a shaky breath and stepped out onto one of the blades. As I neared the doorway where he stood I closed my eyes and jumped.

I felt his large close around my waist and opened my eyes to look up at him. I smiled my thanks to him and resisted the urge to glance back at the death trap I had just avoided. We continued in silence until we came to a dead end. I looked up to see a large piping system over head. I nudged him and pointed up; he gave a curt nod indicating he had already seen it as well. He headed towards it.

Out of the floor from a portal emerged a huge bluish colored demon with glowing white runes covering the horns on its head. It had huge front arms and a long tail with a club on the end of it. War sprinted forward to engage it; drawing Chaoseater in mid stride. "Show off", I muttered to myself. About that time I heard a low menacing growl behind me and knew exactly what it was. I huffed deeply before grabbing my sword and turning to face the 'demon dog'. _**Oh shit this isn't good**_**,** I thought to myself right before the damn thing came spinning towards me.

The thing looked liked the demon dogs from before except it was black with huge spines running along its back. It was definitely more agile than its heavier cousins. I was pushed several yards back when the demon hit the pink shield I threw up in front of myself. It jumped back and began stalking me; trying to find a weakness or way around the barrier. I braced myself and dropped the barrier. It sprang forward just as I had hoped. At the last second I dropped to the ground with my sword raised; slicing its stomach open. It landed behind me and I turned around to see it looking down in shock. Suddenly the contents of its body dropped to the floor from the slice running the length of its body. Giving a pained howl it collapsed, dead before it hit the floor.

I turned to see War finish off the demon he had been fighting with a single powerful swipe of Chaoseater. _**Nice**_, I thought appreciatively. I joined him next to the smaller pipes that he was planning to use to climb up. He looked down at me before smirking softly, "Your getting better." I smiled back sweetly, "I've got an alright teacher." The look on his face was priceless. I was still laughing as I started climbing up behind him.

Naturally he beat me to the top and I muttered, "Show off" again before falling in step behind him. "You seem to be becoming fond of that phrase." He threw over his shoulder at me. "Yea well I have to have something to say." I grouched at him as I fell in step beside him.

I gaped open mouthed as we stepped into what used to be the lobby of the subway station. There was some kind of weapon near the door that was glowing an eerie blue color. War grabbed it and started into the lobby. I followed close behind and saw why he had grabbed the weapon. There were bodies of angels and demons alike everywhere. Some of the bodies were torn to nothing but shreds and scraps.

Suddenly the skylight shattered and this huge ugly bug like creature dropped onto a huge statue sitting at the far end of the lobby. As it spotted War it roared furiously. The Watcher suddenly materialized beside us, "There she is; the Griever. Kill her quickly and let's get back to Samael." I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Sir State the Obvious."

"Still alive huh human?" The Watcher hissed in my direction in obvious hosility. "Disappointed creepy?" I asked sweetly. War charged up the weapon before calling back in our direction, "Get to cover. Now." I barely had time to obey before the Griever shot out a red ray of some kind of energy. I managed to take cover behind a large chunk of rock. I threw my arms over my head to protect it when the ray hit it and sent shards of rock flying.

War shot at it several times before on the fourth shot he was hit and thrown back against the wall of the entry way. He got up and shook his head to clear it. "Quit toying with her Horseman", the Watcher yelled from where he hid behind a pillar on the other side of the room. I stuck my head out and yelled back. "If it's so easy creepy then why don't you do it?" I ducked back into my hiding spot as she swung towards me. After War delivered a telling blow from a charged shot the Griever roared and headed into the tunnels of the subway.

I came up beside War, "I guess we should go after her huh?" He nodded and headed into the tunnels of the subway after her. After a while we finally found our way into what was once the relay station where the trains would switch tracks. It was filled with water. I sighed before turning to him, "I can go no further. I can't hold my breath that long." He laid a hand on my shoulder, "Wait here I'll drain the water and come back." I laid my laid my cheek on his hand before looking up into his eyes, "Be careful." He gave a curt nod before diving in and vanishing; leaving me alone.

I waited patiently until finally I saw the water drain slowly away. I jumped when War suddenly appeared behind me; dropping from somewhere above me. He scooped me up and jumped down; gliding the last few feet. That's when I noticed his new gauntlet, "Nice." I commented as I pointed at it and he nodded in agreement. "It is the Tremor Gauntlet." I watched as he started moving train cars around by using what he had called the Tremor Gauntlet.

After he seemed satisfied he motioned for me to join him. He smashed a group of blue crystals to find another room with more crystals. He smashed one more set and water rushed out at us. I could feel myself falling and then sliding as we were swept into a shallow underground river. War reached over and pulled me into his arms protectively when I started to panic. I saw something solid looming in front of us and I hid my face in his chest as he turned his shoulder out to take the brunt of the force. We smashed through it with bone jarring force. I heard myself scream while I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

Carefully he set me down and I looked around curiously. This was the Grievers lair and I grew very nervous as I felt her nearby. There were blue crystals everywhere, even blocking a flat railcar. War walked out of the short length of tunnel and suddenly the Griever appeared at the other end of the tracks. Before I could stop him War charged her and was immediately swatted away. I smacked my face with a hand. "War hit her with the railcar, but you got to smash these crystals first!"

He ran to smash them when she began shooting that red beam again. It made the crystals turn an angry red color and become too hard to smash. Thinking quickly I sprinted out into the open and began shooting pink bolts at her. If I could draw her attention and fire then the crystals would return to normal. Then War could break them so that he could safely attack her with the railcar. I didn't know how many more hits he could take before it would seriously injure him.

Suddenly the railcar flew by where I was standing and smashed into her. She collapsed and dazed so War ran forward to attack her before she could get back up. He started hacking at her then with an angry roar she surged back up and then I saw something that made my heart stop. There in a niche hidden behind her. A child and it looked familiar to me. I took a few tentative steps forward until I was sure of what I was seeing.

War couldn't stop me as I ran forward with a heartrending cry towards the Griever. I dodged the legs of the Griever to reach the niche in the wall behind her. I collapsed to my knees and with trembling hands reached out to roll over the body of the child. Tears came to my eyes as I recognized my nephew's face. I hugged the small body to me; stroking his face tenderly. Between one heartbeat and the next he was gone. An illusion. A trick.

Fury flooded through me as I turned to look out at the battle going on behind me. War couldn't reach the heart because of a blue crystal that was covering it. Driven by anger and desperation I dove back out as the railcar came barreling at her again. I leapt out of the way of the railcar and rolled to my feet to yell at War, "War the heart is behind the crystal! Smash it!" She gave a roar of fury and slammed one of her legs into me. I was sent flying, bouncing several times before sliding to a stop almost back at the entrance to the railway tunnel.

As I lay there stunned for a moment I could hear the agonizing scream as War tore her heart from her chest. I wondered briefly why I hadn't been killed by that blow. Maybe it had been a glancing blow? Coughing I sat up when I heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly I found myself lifted and slammed with bone jarring abruptness against the wall of the tunnel.

I found myself staring into angry glowing blue eyes. "What…were…you…thinking?" he all but roared in my face; emphasizing every word as he said them. "It was my nephew. How did I survive that? It should have crushed me." I gasped out softly, still catching my breath back. His eyes widened for a moment in understanding before I found myself crushed to his chest. Gently he placed me on my feet and kissed my forehead. "You threw up a shield at the last possible second. You really are getting better." I nodded and remained silent as I stared down at my feet in shame

"How touching but Samael needs the heart, Horseman." The Watcher hissed in annoyance after seeping from the gauntlet on War's hand. I rolled my eyes, "Kill joy." Grabbing War's hand we stepped into the portal and were gone. We left behind another of the Chosen; broken and dead.


	7. Chapter 7

A Night Off

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders though I wish I did. I don't own any of the lyrics. I would like to thank my reviewers for all the wonderful reviews and the constructive criticism. I hope this chapter clears everything up on my OC. And with that out of the way enjoy the chapter.**

We didn't go directly to Samael; we went to the Forge first. The home of Ulthane. War grabbed the mighty hammer and threw it through the door to Ulthane's forge. That made me blink in surprise because before destroying the Griever he was unable to lift it. He rose up to speak, "Well it seems ye are who ye say." War narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here Old One?"

"Seems Horseman, yer the one who broke into my house." I saw the twitch in War's hand before stepping in. "Ulthane did you help to frame War?" The giant shook his head in a negative response. Suddenly he tossed something to War. "Here Horseman, it's a bit dainty for me." War whipped the pistol around until he had it pointed in Ulthane's face. "I will find and punish those who broke the law."

Ulthane pushed his face against the barrel of the gun and I tensed in concern, "Do you think I am afraid of death boy." He laughed to himself softly before turning to me. "Here ye go lass." I gaped at the lovely sword; it was silver with golden vines twining around it. I accepted it happily; replacing the battered katana with the beautiful sword. "Thank you." I murmured softly as I noticed War had turned to leave. His parting words to Ulthane made me cringe, "It is not Death you should fear."

We left after that, hurrying back to Samael. He was pacing around the platform, waiting on us. War threw him the heart, which he devoured quickly. "The next heart is inside the Stygian. A group of desert nomads have taken to hunting the worms for sport. They do not know that inside the Stygian beats the heart of a Chosen."

War raised an eyebrow at Samael in question. "The nomads have learned to use the Chronosphere." Samael offered in reply to War's question. "You have knowledge of the Chronosphere?" War asked. I of course didn't like the ugly, albeit impressive demon, so I remained silent as I stared down at my feet. "I can grant you a basic understanding of it but no more. Its secrets were lost with the Masters. Perhaps it will be just enough to help you avoid the worms."

I heard the creak of War's armor as he tensed next to me as he surely glared at the demon standing above us. "Perhaps?" He questioned warily. Samael chuckled darkly before answering him, "What in this life is for certain, Horseman?" I gazed up at War then to gauge his reaction. He didn't give anything away. His face was a completely blank mask.

He waved his hand across War's face. "Be wary War, the Ashworms grow well in such fertile soil." That was his warning as we left his platform. War gracing me with a sidelong glance as I muttered under my breath, "Bloody cryptic jerk."

Later in the day we came to a lightly wooded area close to a stream. "We'll camp here Michelle." War said after a few moments of consideration. I sighed happily and looked longingly at the stream, "Thanks." He made a sound that sounded definitely like a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at him, laughing softly to myself. "Go ahead, take a bath." I actually smiled then and headed toward the stream.

I started to undress and stopped to look back at War, who was in turn studying me openly. I blushed lightly before continuing to undress; it felt like the most natural thing in the world. There was no shame or concern of not being good enough; for once in someone's eyes I was perfect. I stepped into the stream, sighing as the water washed away the dirt and stress. I could feel his eyes on me as I scrubbed my hair clean and the rest of my body as well. I grabbed my dress and underclothes and began cleaning them. I mused quietly to myself, _**they really have held up great**__._

I laid my clothes out on a rock and made my way back to the bank. He met me at the bank; holding out his red cloak to me. I took it gratefully and wrapped it around my body before looking at him. He was stripped of his armor with his chest bare. I had to lick my suddenly dry lips. "I will take a bath myself and then be right there." I nodded as I took a seat on the bank and watched him slip out of the rest of his clothes before sinking into the water.

Suddenly my mouth went dry as I watched him in the water. He was like a water god from old legends. He was impossibly perfect down to even the tiny scars covering his body. I noticed him looking at me as I stared at him in fascination. He shot me a smile, "See something you like?" My jaw dropped as I took in what he had just asked me. Well two could play that game. "Why yes I believe I do." I replied saucily.

I squealed as he moved faster than I thought possible to grab me by my waist. I barely had time to fling off his cloak so it wouldn't get soaked before he pressed my bare chest to his. I shivered in anticipation as I looked down into his eyes. I pressed my lips against his with a moan. His large hands enfolded my waist as he slid me down his body, sending erotic friction everywhere his flesh touched mine.

I felt him pressing against the junction of my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wasn't sure how this was going to feel but I wanted to experience anything he could show. He pulled me down quickly so that he was seated deep inside me. I bit my lip viciously to keep from screaming out as I threw my head back in ecstasy. I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath fanning my neck, "Don't stop yourself from screaming. I want to hear you."

I gave a throaty moan and dug my hands into his hair as I opened my eyes to gaze at him. He started moving then and I couldn't stop from screaming with each thrust that seemed to hit a spot inside me that sent sparks shooting through my body every time it was touched. I clawed at his arms and shoulders as he gripped my hips more firmly and pressed deeper into my body. Finally the coil in my stomach came loose and I threw my head back and screamed his name loudly. It wasn't long after he came with a groan.

I panted softly as he released me and I treaded water slowly. I tilted my head back to give him a lazy smile. I cleaned myself off before swimming back to him where he had his back turned to me. Gently I ran my fingers through his beautiful silver hair. "Let me wash it for you please?" I couldn't resist and to my pleasure he tipped him head back. I hummed in contentment as I washed all the grime and blood from his head. In all honesty he enjoyed it quite a lot as well because he kept leaning back into my hands. Finally he decided it was time to get out and motioned for me to go first.

I made my way to the fire before he handed me an apple and an already peeled orange; along with his cloak since my clothes were still drying. I munched on the apple as I watched him pull him armor back on. I ate in silence as I watched the sun fade away once he was dressed and sitting behind me. I curled my legs up underneath me, leaning back against War's body as his chin rested on top of my head. "What is troubling you?"

Sighing I leaned back and started talking while he gently ran his fingertips over my arms. "I have to wonder War, why was I chosen to be the only remaining human? Was it really as the Watcher said; that I survived only by luck? Right before it all happened I could literally feel the rumbling in the earth and a strange woman would appear to me in my dreams. It wasn't my mother but yet she called me her daughter." I waited for his response.

He sat in silence for a bit, I suppose pondering the answer. Finally he spoke, "I can't answer that Michelle but I don't believe it was only luck. Someone had a hand in you surviving this long. I think it's because you are special; that you truly are what all humans should have been."

I nodded in agreement. I stared into the fire; losing myself until he broke me from my trance. "Where do you go when you look right through me with such sad eyes?" I smiled at him sadly, "I miss my family. I hate the fact that I may be what humans were supposed to be but now they will never get the chance." He nodded in understanding, wrapping his arms tighter around me in unspoken comfort. "I will make things right somehow." I didn't say anything but just let him comfort me.

My eyes drooped as he ran his fingers through my hair gently. "You are strange to me. Your hair is the color of the purest gold and your eyes are like deep water. Your skin is smooth as silk and you look so delicate that I fear I may break you." I smiled up at him before turning in his arms to face him. I lost myself as I traced the scars across his face with my fingertips, "I love your scars, and the fact they are badges of honor. It proves that I can trust you because you are honorable." I murmured softly before leaning forward to place a kiss on each of them.

Gently he cupped my chin and lifted my face to his. The kiss was gentle and demanding at the same time; it stole my breath away. Carefully he laid me back on the ground beneath him, placing feather light kisses along my collarbone and chest. I gasped with each touch of his mouth on my bare skin. I was still a bundle of raw nerves from earlier. I barely registered when he drew away to remove the rest of his clothing. He leaned over me gently; bracing his weight on his arms as he entered me slowly.

He was slow and thorough, pushing me to new heights I never dreamed existed. I thrashed my head side to side as I was pushed past my limits and exploded; calling out in mindless pleasure. I cried his name to the heavens. I was barely aware as with one last thrust he spilled himself inside me.

He rolled onto his side bringing me with him and pulling me close. Spasms still shook me as I lay in his arms basking in the afterglow. I rolled over and ran my fingers through his hair; drifting happily in the afterglow. I knew he wouldn't sleep but I knew he wouldn't leave my side and it comforted me. He nuzzled his face into my hair, "Sing me something." I smiled before singing the first thing that came to mind.

**If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain, If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same**

**I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead, But the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real**

**It seems that I still have some tears to shed.**

**If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain, In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same, I know my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat its breaking**

**It seems that I still have some tears to shed.**

I sobbed softly as I finished and he held me tighter to him. "Get some sleep." He told me gently. Nodding, I snuggled closer and drifted off. Even in sleep I felt him watching over me.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Land of Sand**

** Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or any of its characters. I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use.**

We woke up that morning and continued on our journey to the Ashlands. I followed along behind War; wishing I had a cup of coffee. _**Yum coffee, god I wish I had some.**_ I thought wistfully to myself. We entered into some subway tunnels and I turned to face him, "What is with all these tunnels?" Okay maybe I was being a bit grumpy, but who could blame me? I need coffee and there hadn't been any here for a hundred years.

He looked at me with confusion and shrugged his shoulders, "This was your world. Why would your people want to travel beneath the ground?" I gave an elaborate shrug. That was an excellent question but one I didn't know the answer to. We stopped talking as we began to run into resistance. The Destroyer had begun to throw all he had at us because War had already killed two of the Chosen and was working his way towards the third.

I leaned forward, resting my hands on my knees and panting heavily. Angels, demons and everything in between had gotten in our way. I rose up as he disappeared into an overpass tunnel. There was no rest in my near future and I grumped to myself for a moment. Grumping to myself seemed to be becoming a habit here lately.

When he didn't reappear right away I rolled my eyes heavenward and jogged after him. My muscles were not burning as much as they had in the first few days of our journey. I was slowly adjusting. I caught up to him as we reached the end of the tunnel and looked out over the vast desert of sand and ash.

I started to walk past him and sank deeply into the ash. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and jerked me back roughly. The rough metal of his armor dug painfully into my skin for a moment before I dropped back solidly on my own two feet. I started to turn on him and snap until he pointed out past me. At first I didn't see what he was talking about until a giant worm like creature burst from the sand close to where I had been standing.

I screamed and stumbled back into him as I tried to look up at the creatures head. It was freaking huge and had appeared just a few feet in front of where we were currently standing. I grinned sheepishly up at him and stepped away. "Samael wasn't kidding when he said the Ashworms grew well in fertile soil." The Watcher had joined us without me knowing it. For once I nodded in agreement with the little creepy crawly.

I looked up at War, "How exactly are you planning on getting us across? Those things are huge!" He pondered it for a moment before looking over at a glowing blue orb framed by a metal sculpture of a demon that was floating in the air a few feet away. He withdrew the Crossblade and grabbed my hand. "Be ready to run." He warned. I nodded and braced myself as he threw the Crossblade into the orb and jumped into the sand, dragging me along behind him.

I gave a small scream and ran harder as suddenly the Crossblade returned to him and everything turned grey and slowed time. We reached the other side just as everything returned to normal and the giant worm roared right behind us. I heaved a sigh and shot him a death glare that would have made my mother proud, _**that was just way to freaking close, he could have gotten me eaten if I hadn't of sped up.**_

Before I could do or say anything he took off and I chased after him. We traveled up the edge of a tall cliff rising above the desert heading towards some tall wooden structures in the distance. Suddenly a band of demons headed towards us but right before they reached us a worm rose up and tore away a chunk of the cliff taking the demons with it. I looked at the huge gap and back to War before shaking my head. He scooped me up into his arms and leaped across the gap.

He set me down gently and continued on. We finally made it to the wooden structures that were in the distance before. Much to my surprise they had turned out to be crude drilling rigs. I watched from the safety of the cliff as he moved from one to the next trying to shut down the third spinning platform. I glanced up as I heard a loud click and the shaft began to lift up from the ground as it slowed down spinning, revealing a huge hole in the ground. He motioned for me to join him and I nimbly hopped down beside him.

"Well where to now?" He looked down into the dark hole and back to me as if I should already know. I began to back away shaking my head, "No, no, no and no. Absolutely not! No way!" He smiled then, actually smiled as he grabbed me up and jumped into the hole. I screamed and ended up swallowing water. We had landed in a huge underground reservoir.

I broke free of him after we had hit the water so I swam for the surface. I broke through and began coughing and sputtering. I looked around for War and couldn't find him. "WAR! WAR! WHERE ARE YOU?" I called for him, looking around franticly when he finally came up next to me.

I breathed a happy sigh of relief. He gave me an unreadable look before swimming for the side wall of the cavern we were in. I climbed up behind him and looked around in awe. There was a whole city built within these tunnels underground. We traveled through the tunnels quickly dispatching any of the small demon regiments that tried to stop us.

Sometime later we were in a tunnel that at the end we could see daylight and I was very relieved. I ran to the exit and stopped; confused by the area. It was an opening filled with sand and small wooden platforms spread across it. War stopped next to me and pointed out the Ashworm swimming through the sand.

"Now what?" I asked him and was completely unprepared for his answer. "Run." He sprinted across the sand to the first platform with me right behind him. The worm started our way as we made it to the platform. "We time it before we run. Wait until the worm is as far away as possible." I nodded and we took off again. We repeated this several times.

As we made it to the other side of the clearing another worm roared somewhere in the distance, shaking the cave walls. I swallowed hard and looked to War. He stared straight ahead for a few moments before running forward. I knew then that we had to be close; I could feel it with every beat of my heart. Things went fine until we came to a huge cave with rope bridges strung across it. It was an ambush, huge demons with large guns appeared on the edges of the bridges.

War started to charge them as did I until they fired their guns; the small missiles heading towards us. I dodged one and stepped to the side, "Ha you missed me ugly!" I yelled at the demon that had fired the missile. War turned around, horror written all over his face. "Michelle! Move, those are Fracture Cannons, they blow up!" I looked down at the missile a split second before it exploded, slinging me into the wall. I yelped as I hit the cave wall and slid down, black spots dancing across my vision.

War came back after killing the few remaining demons. I held my hand to my bleeding head as he kneeled beside me. A look I had never seen before came over his face as he saw the blood on my hand when I pulled it away from my head. He gingerly checked the cut on my head before helping me get up. "Come on, we have to get moving." I nodded before jogging along behind him.

We continued on until we came to an arena, "I have a bad feeling about this War." I hissed out between clenched teeth as I looked around warily. He nodded in agreement. "What choice do we have?" As if that were the secret trigger demons began filling the wooden platforms lining the arena as the doors slammed shut all around it. We were trapped now.

Out of nowhere a gong sounded and the demons went wild cheering. Several foot soldiers and a mounted demon entered the arena and with a roar from the mounted demon they charged. War spared me a glance, "That is a Knight of Perdition. If you intend to help in this fight, stay away from it." We dispatched them easily enough. I handled the foot soldiers while he handled the Knight. The gong sounded again and two more Knights of Perdition entered the arena. It didn't take War any time to get rid of them.

I gasped for breath, still winded from the blow I had taken earlier as he fought the next wave alone since it had a Trauma in it.. The gong sounded again and in rode a general on a black horse with veins of magma streaking up its legs. Every step it took charred the ground beneath it. It shook its head and snorted flames before rearing up and coming down hard enough to shake the ground. "Run Michelle, get out of the way!" I ran to the side of the arena so that I wouldn't get in the way since I heard genuine fear in his voice.

I watched as the general rode the horse right up to War. "I am disappointed Horseman. You look rather small from up here." War narrowed his eyes dangerously and I wondered what beef him and the general had. "You can look me in the eyes when I kill you." He growled out as he drew Chaoseater. The general laughed loudly, "Let's see how you fare with only two legs to carry you." They started to fight after that, although I did take note that unlike the former Knights of Perdition War did not strike at this horse only at the rider.

War defeated the general but he didn't move to strike the horse that still rampaged around the arena. The crazy horse nearly trampled me as I pressed myself against the rough wall as it passed. It knocked War down three times and still he did nothing to stop it. The horse suddenly stopped to face War as the Watcher oozed from War's gauntlet. "I order you to kill that mad beast!" The Watcher screamed at him, and War shook his head no. He drove his sword into the ground before speaking to the horse, "Ruin, I won't fight you."

The horse knocked him back as it rammed him. The Watcher floated over to him, "I order you to break that nag Horseman." War regarded the Watcher in disgust. "And if I refuse, you'll kill me as well? I'll take my chances." War refused to fight the horse despite the threats of the Watcher. The horse tossed its head and charged him once more.

He held his arms out as the horse charged him. I turned my head, afraid to see what would happen. I turned to see that the horse had stopped behind War and slowly turned to face him. It stared at him in disbelief but after a moment it walked up to him. He swung up into the saddle after running a hand along its neck and all the demons from the edges of the arena flooded in to attack him and me. The Watcher attempted to help as he held out his arms, "Are you not entertained?"

That apparently wasn't what the demons wanted to hear as their growls become angrier and I unsheathed my sword. "Thanks, you just made it so much better." I snapped at the Watcher. I wasn't sure if he heard it or not as he slunk back into the gauntlet. I rolled my eyes before meeting War's gaze with a nod. We both charged at the oncoming demons.

I looked up from the ground where I had sat down to rest after the battle. He looked down at me from the back of his horse Ruin. He had explained about the horse in spurts during the battle we had previously been in. I stood and shifted smoothly into the winged horse and shook my head letting him know that I was ready. I followed him down into another tunnel. We came full circle back to the open sand pit with the wooden platforms and that damn worm.


	9. Chapter 9

The Stygian

Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and there is not to many mistakes seeing as I am writing this at 4 am because my lovely 150lbs German Sheperd decided to kick me out of my own bed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders nor any lyrics and this disclaimer applies to the last few chapters where I may have forgotten to put one. **

The door into the tunnel slammed down behind us leaving us trapped in here with the worm. I started to panic as it reared up out of the sand and roared. War summoned Ruin and rode across the sand effortlessly. I ran towards one of the platforms that had kept us safe before.

I was mistaken to think that I was safe as the worm did something it hadn't done last time, it charged straight for the platform. I barely had time to dodge as it smashed through it. I rolled to my feet and shifted into the winged horse and moved alongside War as he used Ruin to stay ahead of the worm.

He turned Ruin and charged the worm trying to slash it into pieces. It didn't work of course and I rolled my eyes. I dashed forward to distract the Worm so he could remount Ruin after he was sent flying. Suddenly I had an idea and apparently so did the Watcher. He beat me to it, this time. "War there's that pink dangling thing in its throat, shoot it."

He nodded and then yelled to me, "Get to safety; take to the skies." I nickered and flapped my wings, pulling up until I was safely away. I spared a glance down every so often but I could see the Stygian in the distance and it was huge. I swallowed hard, how were we going to beat that thing?

Suddenly a pained roar had me looking down as the worm collapsed and the doors opened. War charged Ruin through it and I flew down hitting the tunnels running. I charged forward and ran alongside him. We ran for what seemed like hours, hacking away at the lesser demons that attempted to stop us through sheer numbers alone. Suddenly we found ourselves in the open sandy arena that they kept the Stygian in and across the field we could see the huge demon worm being held up in the air as the other demons tortured it. I almost felt pity for the creature until I felt the waves of evil emanating from it.

I reared up and shook my head. War turned to me and raised an eyebrow in that way that said he wanted an explanation. I shifted back to my human body for a moment. "That thing is oozing out evil into the ground and I don't like it. It makes me feel like something slimy is just crawling all over my skin." He nodded in what I assumed was agreement. I looked back out across the sand to the hundred or better demons standing around the huge worm.

He charged at them and I followed after him. I was so caught up in the battle with the smaller demons that I gave a squeal of surprise when the Stygian freed itself from the chains holding it and took off across the arena. War chased after it with his sword drawn. I looked around at the bodies littering the ground and realized all the soldier demons were dead or fleeing for their life. War broke the metal muzzle off the worm and it reared up to roar it's rage for all to hear. It shook the earth under my feet. I had to fight my own instinct to flee.

War landed a telling blow with Mercy and the Stygian disappeared. _**That was entirely too easy, I got a bad feeling.**_ That thought flickered through my mind as I watched the Stygian retreat to the edges of the sand pit where it circled. Suddenly five smaller worms appeared. They had to be young worms because of their size and they gave chase after War. We weren't going to get anywhere with him having to fight these smaller worms so I leapt forward.

I let the little vermin chase me for a few minutes before coming up with an idea. I let them get close enough to jump at me before pushing my aura into my back hoofs, They gave god awful screeches as they died, burning away to nothing but ash when they came in contact with the pink light engulfing my hooves. I continued to do this while War shot at the Stygian as it chased him; the battle dragging on for what felt like forever.

Until finally I turned to watch War charge toward the Stygian and leap from Ruin's back into the worm's mouth. I screamed in soul wrenching fear as the worm swallowed War and dove under the ground. Suddenly from under the ground the worm gave an agonized shriek and War burst from inside it along with a fountain of blood and climbed the rest of the way out of the sand holding the still beating heart. I nickered happily and trotted over to him before shifting back. I threw my arms around his neck and held on tight, "I was so afraid I lost you."

He gave me a gentle look before lightly touching my face, "I'm not going to leave you Michelle." I nodded slowly before letting my arms slip away from him. "We need to get going, Samael will be waiting." I nodded.

He summoned Ruin and swung up into the saddle, leaning down he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up into the saddle. I settled back against his chest and he urged Ruin forward into the tunnels that would lead us back to Samael. I fell asleep from sheer exhaustion against his chest; his strong arms wrapped securely around me.

The Watcher materialized out of War's gauntlet when we stopped for a short break about 30 minutes from Samael. "Get moving Horseman, human." I glared at him as I rubbed my tender butt. It had been a longtime since I had ridden horses. "I'm stopping long enough to eat and rest. You know some of us actually don't live off of others. You damn parasite." The look on his face was priceless as I said this while sipping out of my canteen daintily.

After some time War stood and walked over to Ruin, glancing over his shoulder to see if I was coming. I was of course. He pulled me up into the saddle in front of him and waited for the Watcher to poof away again. After that we headed towards Samael.

War stopped just before the platform came into sight, and I looked up at him to see what was wrong. He kissed my forehead tenderly much to my surprise, "Thank you for helping me, it was very brave of you." I smiled up at him in return while blushing brightly. He nudged Ruin back into a walk and headed for the platform.

Upon seeing us Samael gave a delighted grin and snatched the heart from War. "My powers are returning Horseman, one more just one more heart and I shall have my freedom and you shall have your tower." The look he gave us made me shiver, _**something tells me I'm not going to like**____**this**__**.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Final Chosen One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders though I would love too. **

**A/N: I am definitely liking the reviews and I do plan on doing a completely fan based story for my reviewer, phantom. I am still brainstorming with the ideas just give me a little time. I am currently fully enrolled in college and my criminal justice classes are really over working my schedule. I will get this updated at least once maybe twice a month and I will probably start working on the new fan based story sometime this month. **

I sat in front of War on Ruin's back as we rode down the trail, heading back toward the Ash Roads. I laid my head back on his chest, "So what is up with what he said about this one being a collector of sorts?" He laid a hand on mine, "He means that she collects unusual and unique specimens; she collects stories as well." I nodded.

I just knew this was not going to be easy, something inside my mind said to be on my guard for this one. I swayed gently against him and hummed softly under my breath. I felt his hand slide across my lower stomach and I shuddered inside at the intimate contact.

"Be careful this time. This one is more dangerous than any of the others. She will keep you alive just to study you and hear all that you can tell of your people before the Third Kingdom fell." I nodded in understanding and smiled reassuringly at him before facing forward. I hoped I had hid my fear well; I didn't want him to worry about me. We traveled through the trails until we came back to the plains of ash.

It looked strange to see it barren of the worms. We started up the cliff that ran through the middle of the plain. We were far above the plains when something caught War's eye off to our right hand side. He brought Ruin up short and looked more closely; I didn't see what he saw but I did see some movement. "What is it?" I asked him as I leaned forward in the saddle to get a better look. "Knights of Perdition." He said softly as he continued to gaze intently at them.

Suddenly he turned Ruin towards the edge of the cliff and spurred Ruin forward. Before I could scream, the powerful horse had propelled us away from the side of the cliff and out into the air. I finally found my breath and screamed as the ground rose up to meet us. I clenched my eyes shut while War wrapped his arm around my waist tighter.

I opened my eyes after a bone jarring landing, I was sure that we were dead. I was surprised to see that we were alive and racing across the plains toward where War had seen the Knights. As we approached I saw that it was four more Knights on their phantom steeds.

They gave chase after us, and War turned to meet them head on. We were down to all but the leader and his steed. When suddenly a black light surrounded us and Ruin was flung away from us while we were still flying forward the way the horse had been galloping. I gave a short scream before the ground was all I could see and then darkness.

I groaned as I set up. I could feel the warm sand under me and strong arms holding me up. "Ugh what hit me, a flipping Mac truck?" I got a raised eyebrow in reply. I pushed up and got my feet under me before looking around. Everyone including myself was still in one piece. I smiled at War, "So are you ready?" He gave a nod and pulled me up in front of him in the saddle and we went back around to get back on the cliff. We headed back up.

Finally we reached the end of the cliff where it ended at a massive canyon. Suddenly he spurred Ruin on to super human speeds and a glowing blue bridge appeared under the horse's feet. We were on the other side in no time. I still had to clutch at the saddle horn though because of the vertigo of running over what _**had**_ been nothing but open air. "You know one of these days you and your obsession with scaring me is going to give me a heart attack." I said grouchily after I straightened in the saddle in front of him. His answer was a soft chuckle.

We were in a huge box canyon and we had nowhere to go but forward; so that is the way we went. The canyon was entirely too quiet with no sounds of wind rushing through it and only the sound of the horses hoofs clomping along. "It is too quiet War, I don't like it." I felt him shifting behind me, "I do not like it either, Michelle but what can we do? This is the path we must take." I muttered through clenched teeth over my shoulder at him, "Doesn't mean I have to like it." We rode the rest of the way in silence.

We came to the end of the canyon and it too ended in a huge gash into the earth much like a huge scar. We were trying to find some way to get across, traveling up and down the fissure to see if it narrowed enough to jump across. "I could fly us across huh?" He nodded.

We were looking out across it, considering our options when we were ambushed by giant spiders. I heard War scream in agony a spilt second before I screamed out in return when something heavy hit me and then pain seared through my shoulder. Once again in a few hours, everything went dark.

I woke up to husky laughing; it sounded much like sand paper over dry wood and it irritated me to no end. I sat up groggily, my vision doubling for a few seconds which made me clutch at my head. I looked around the huge room when the dizziness passed unsure of where I was or how long I had been there.

"So you awaken daughter of man, oh what stories I bet you can tell me." The voice said before doing the irritating laughter again. I couldn't locate the sound of the voice and I was getting frustrated. "I do not plan to tell you anything, coward!" Obviously the wrong thing to do.

The spider dropped from the ceiling; the reason I couldn't find her before. I screamed and stumbled back a few feet. "Get away from me spider, your doom will soon find you." She laughed again before dropping down into my face, "Bold words from a tiny human girl, last of a ragged race."

I gave a small growl and bared my teeth at her. She slowly began circling me, "I will tell your Horseman the truth when he gets here so perhaps he will not kill me but you human are my leverage. My spies, my children tell me that he has grown fond of you. But I wonder if you know the truth. Perhaps it isn't my place to say."

I stopped sidestepping and turned to face her, my natural curious nature getting the better of me. "What do you mean?" She smiled as best as she could before standing still finally, "Samael has been lying to you and the Horseman. It is not the way to the tower that we guard; it is Samael's power that beats darkly within our hearts. As for the Horseman, do you think he could love a human, the last human; a silly weak little girl that can't even protect herself? He keeps you around because, like me, he finds you interesting...for now." I shook my head refusing to hear anymore. "I do not believe you."

"Do you think there could be a reason that he doesn't say it even though your feelings are easy to see?" I gave an anguished cry; I wanted to think that he loved me because I had grown to love him with every fiber of my soul. I shifted into the fierce winged horse and stood proudly in front of her all but snorting fire. She backed up and considered me carefully as I began circling her carefully; just as she had done me.

I stopped and stood my ground, my tail twitching angrily against my back legs. I pranced forward on my hind legs, my front feet slamming into the ground and snorting angrily. I charged at her and flew up towards her face. She never moved but simply disappeared and reappeared behind me. I landed and turned to charge her again. This time when she reappeared she swatted me away. I landed heavily and bounced several times. I coughed and shakily climbed back to my feet, coming face to face with the spider again. I turned and kicked out at her only to have her dodge away.

After several minutes she grew tired of our game of tag and hit me hard enough to send me flying into the opposite wall. I swore I heard bones crunch when I hit. I landed heavily against the wall, struggling to hold my form as I slid down the wall. I nickered softly and tried to stand, but it was pointless I was so tired. I finally gave in to the darkness. Maybe this would be the last time.

**War's P.O.V**

He was afraid. He, War, was afraid but not for himself but for the fragile human girl he had come to care for. She was not with him when he struggled out of the spider's web earlier. He was fighting his way through an impossible maze of circles. He had to kill five spiders to get to the lair of that bitch who he just knew had the human girl. He would enjoy ripping her heart from her breast when he got his hands on her. If anything happened to the human she would beg for death before he was done with her.

War grimaced at the Watcher as he was once again pointing out something useful but he missed her and how excited she got when she found something to help him. He was having trouble thinking clearly. He was getting close, so close and so he fought with an intensity he never knew he had. The Watcher was impressed and left him alone pretty much. He walked into the cavern and found the last giant spider.

When it finally died he could get to the door past it which led to Silitha's lair. War ran down the tunnel, hoping he was close. He knew something had happened to her, he had claimed her as a mate and so he knew when something happened to her. He walked into the spider's lair and his breath caught in his chest. She was in a crumpled heap on the floor behind the spider.

His heart sank at the sight of her on the floor; her blond hair spilling across the floor and a small trail of blood trickled from her mouth. He growled and turned to the spider. She began talking to him, telling him of Samael's betrayal. He snapped to attention at that, "It is not the Destroyers Spire we guard but it is Samael's power that beats within our hearts, tainting us. Our charge is to keep Samael from returning at any cost. You may kill me and return my heart to Samael but in him you will face a threat greater than all the Chosen combined. " He leveled his sword at her, "I did not come for your council spider." She shrieked, "My children will dance to the music of your screams."

He charged her, only to have her disappear behind him. He dodged her attack and started using the hook shot to pull himself to her. He then slashed at her face. Eventually he struck a near fatal blow and she tried a different tact. She spun out these fire balls that dropped down, knocking him back. The Watcher oozed out again and pointed out that he could hook shot onto them as they started drifting down. He nodded and waited for her to do it again.

He sped towards her using the hook shot and she shrieked in denial. War used the tremor gauntlet to knock her hold on the ceiling loose. She went crashing through the floor and landed on a huge jagged stone that impaled her; He landed on top of the dying spider. She died laughing as he ripped her heart out. He climbed back to the upper floor and rushed to Michelle's side. She was breathing but wasn't moving, and fear shot through him.

He gently turned her into his arms and nuzzled her cheek. She coughed weakly and groaned but still wasn't waking up. He kissed her mouth and carefully wiped away the blood. Her eyes fluttered open and he was so relieved that she was alive. The next thing she did stunned him and made him fear she was dying, "Do you love me War?" He nodded slowly.

"Say it please." He smiled softly, "I love you, Michelle." She seemed satisfied and passed back out. He carefully picked her up and carried her out of there. He was heading back to deal with Samael; his precious cargo asleep in his arms. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** The Last Respite and Rite**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. **

** A/N: I'm so so so sorry that I have not updated in so long but I have been working and got a few more classes this semester than I planned on but I am going to be updating this story and two others. I have started rough drafting out the first few chapters of the fan based story so it to will be up shortly I hope. I will try and update as much as possible. And thanks for all the reviews. This is really just a filler chapter by the way but it moves the story between War and Michelle right along.**

I was dimly aware of being carried. I slowly climbed up towards awareness; the many aches and pains making themselves known once I became aware of my body again. I blinked my eyes open and looked up at the handsome horseman who carried me cradled in his arms. I shifted and he looked down at me and I blushed hotly at the intensity of his gaze. "I'm alright War, you can let me walk." He raised his eyebrows and gave me 'the look'_. _I laughed softly before it ended in a coughing fit. "I guess the bitch hit me harder than I thought." I gasped out once I could breath again.

"You're lucky she wanted to use you for leverage or you'd be dead right now." Something in the way he said the last part had me gazing up at him intently. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn there was just the tiniest hint of fear in the tail end of that statement. I smiled softly at him, "Yea I am lucky but I am alive and that is all that matters." Then I saw something else, something he didn't even attempt to hide.

There it was, concern, written clearly for all to see who cared to look. "Oh how far the mighty have fallen?" I asked softly as I held his gaze while he continued walking. He nodded without ever breaking eye contact, "Indeed." I looked around and noticed the lush green around me, "Where are we heading War?"

"We are heading to the Drowned Pass. You can rest, clean yourself, and recover before we continue. I hate to do it but I must take the heart to Samael. Alone." The last statement was delivered with a pointed look. I wanted to argue because I didn't want to be alone but the spider's words came back to mind and he continued to speak so I remained silent, "I already know and I will deal with it. I hate to leave you but nothing is alive around here to harm you. I will also leave Ruin with you. He will defend you if I tell him to do so." I nodded.

All too soon we arrived at the lowest point of the Drowned Pass, the exact spot, and I blushed hotly again as I remembered that fevered night. It seemed like it had happened a lifetime ago. It was funny how in certain situations time became irrelevant. War carefully returned me to my feet before summoning Ruin and giving him the command to guard me. The horse blew smoke from his nostrils and stomped his feet in agitation.

War turned to leave and I called out to him. I just couldn't stand to watch him walk away when it wasn't certain that he would return. He turned and caught me in his arms as I flung myself at him, "Be careful please. I love you War." I planted a kiss on his lips before letting him go. I backed away and watched him as he turned to leave. I thought I heard I love you whispered back on the wind.

I turned my attention to Ruin and clicked at him softly. He snorted and stomped his foot again before he drew his head up haughtily. I laughed before walking towards him still wondering how a horse could have such an indignant expression but he managed it. He tossed his head but did not back away, "Easy big man, I'm not going to hurt you."

At my softly spoken words he flicked his ears at me and allowed me to get closer to him. I concentrated and opened my hand to reveal a bright red apple. He sniffed in my direction curiously so I offered him the apple in my outstretched hand. He took the apple gently from me and let me stroke his muzzle as he munched happily on it. I edged further up his head until I reached his ears and he dipped his head lower so I could scratch behind them. I laughed softly when he gently butted me with his head.

Later I was settling down next to a fire with Ruin laying down close by. Surprisingly I had spent the majority of the afternoon talking to Ruin as if he was an old friend and I told him about everything from the time I woke up until we found him. He seemed to listen intently as I fed him several more apples. Every so often he would nicker of flick his ears in response to something I had said. I looked up and saw the full moon hanging in the sky and I felt the primal pull of mother earth. She was now so much stronger than before. The world had been too crowded to hear her before.

I rose up gracefully and stripped out of my dress, boots, and underthings. Ruin snorted in confusion at the shift in power in the air so I gave him a gentle smile to reassure him. I raised my arms high above my head and soaked in the light of the moon. I could feel the wind caressing my body and it made my blood pound in my veins. I summoned the song to my head that I had always danced to while the earth seemed to bring the rhythm to life. I began singing along with it as I moved my body in time to the tempo, twirling, bending, twisting, and dipping with the beat.

I don't know how long I danced, feeling the earth return my strength and sooth my soul. I eventually became aware of more than the horse watching me and I opened my eyes. I locked my deep blue ones with his light blue ones. I relaxed after recognizing him because for a spilt second I had thought that it was a demon like before.

For a moment I saw myself through his eyes. I was wild, feral, and pagan. I saw my naked skin shining like ivory in the moonlight; my hair a wash of gold and silver, and my eyes crackling with blue fire. Suddenly he was there beside me; the pagan beat again pulling my body along with it. Then I was beckoning him to me. He moved to me as if he had no choice but to be drawn in.

His body moved in time with mine, I never once found it odd that he danced with me without a second thought as I did my best to wrap my body around his. He matched the rhythm of the beat playing in my head perfectly. Before either of us probably had any idea of what was happening we were both naked and moving against each other. It was a rhythm I had learned as being the most primitive one in history. I found myself on the ground beneath him; arching and twisting while his hot breath brushed against my neck.

We moved together as one and I felt something in that connection. It was something so immense that for a heartbeat I was afraid of it. Then we both reached our ends together. I lay a long time in his arms, shivering and unable to do much more than that as I drifted back slowly to my senses. I all but purred in contentment as he stroked my hair against my back as I lay on his chest with my arms crossed. I lost myself in the depths of his ageless face.

"What was that War? It has never been that way before." I asked when I finally found my breath again and could focus on more than just his face. He shook his head and was quiet a moment, "I don't know. I think it was something different than anything I have ever come across." I shivered again before stretching my body languidly over the top of his. "I remember the Arch Druid telling us that in the old days when two druids mated it was for life; a joining of two souls." He regarded me for a moment. "That would make sense, seeing as I had already claimed you."

I jerked in shock, "Really? You want me?" His hand cupped my face gently and his thumb grazed my lips and I shivered at the contact. "I have loved you since I first touched you, but it was your old ways that bound us together. I love you Michelle." I cried out in happiness and kissed him softly, "I love you too, War; always and forever." He pulled me closer and rubbed his hands over my back until I started to fall asleep. "Get some rest because the next few days are going to redefine hell on earth." I sighed and snuggled closer, "So long as I am with you." I fell asleep with those thoughts of forever in my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Destroyer's Spire**

** Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders but I do own my OC. **

I awoke the next morning, still warm but noticing that War was no longer beside me so he hadn't been gone long. I sat up and stretched while looking around for him. I smiled when I caught sight of War kneeling next to the water a few feet away. I knew we should have already been on the road and it was sweet that he was letting me sleep in. I stood up and walked over to stand beside him. He turned to look over his shoulder at me and gave me a smile.

"Are you ready to go? Samael has a promise to fulfill." I nodded and moved aside as he summoned Ruin. He reached a hand down and pulled me up into the saddle behind him. I nuzzled into his shoulder as he galloped towards the Cross Roads. "So you waited for me to come with you instead of going ahead on your mission?" I felt the vibration through his armor as he chuckled, "I would never leave you behind." I smiled brightly to myself as I nestled against his broad chest and watched the scenery slowly changing.

Then a thought occurred to me, "Then where did you go yesterday?" He smiled over his shoulder at me before answering. "I went to trade with Vulgrim. I made sure I have enough supplies for you in case this takes longer or you become injured." I nodded but I was stunned. He had held off on his own mission to make sure that I was provided for. I had to bite back the sigh of contentment as I laid my head against his back.

It took a few hours at a flat out gallop to get there and suddenly I noticed movement ahead while War continued to run towards it. "War, there is something moving up there!" He nodded and withdrew Chaoseater. I drew power into my hands and was ready to blast anything that the sword didn't finish. We killed several different types of demons before reaching the safety of the platform. I shook my tingling fingers as I looked over my shoulder at him while muttering, "I really wish they would give it a break." He smiled down at me and shook his head as he guided Ruin towards the platform.

War set me down before dismissing Ruin. Samael turned to greet War, "I was beginning to worry you might not live up to your end of the bargain. Now give it to me." I saw the hard set of War's jaw and felt a shiver of apprehension as I watched him clench the heart tighter in his fist while his other shifted Chaoseater slightly. "You lied to me about the Chosen. They never guarded the Tower." It wasn't a question but a statement. "

Samael approached us chuckling softly. "What does it matter, our deal wasn't for ancient history. I promised you the Tower and you shall have it." War tossed the heart across the ground and I swallowed in disgust as the demon pounced on it to devour it. When he stood up I cringed at the demonic power radiating in the air and the lightening literally crackling in his eyes as he threw his head back and roared. I yelped softly and cringed back until I felt War place a reassuring arm around my waist. "Did it amuse you to deny me what is rightfully mine? With my powers restored I am like unto a god. I could suck the very marrow from your bones before you drew another breath. I could but I won't; I too have a code by which I do business."

He chuckled again as he observed War with his arm resting against my waist. "Risky move taking her into the spire. Are you feeling better after your run in with the spider?" I looked at War and then to the huge demon, "I am feeling rather well. Thanks for your concern but I can take care of myself." He chuckled again before turning to face the back of the platform.

He waved his hand to the side and a portal opened, only it was an angry red color unlike the soft blue of the others I had seen before. We started towards it and Samael followed along beside War. "Say what you will about balance and your ridiculous law but I recognize a quest for revenge when I see one and revenge I respect. As for the details of my resignation…well I do not approve of the company my master keeps."

"Why did you challenge the Destroyer, Samael?" War asked as he stared at the portal and I placed a hand on his arm while I looked expectantly to the demon. "See your journey to its end and you will understand." That was about as cryptic as ever and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I looked at War and he nodded. The Watcher appeared then in front of War and I did roll my eyes. "You trust him? Who knows where in the nine hells this portal will take us?"

I shook my head at the little creepy thing, "We have little choice." The Watcher vanished again and I grabbed War's hand to make sure we didn't get separated as we stepped into the portal together.

I gasped as we exited the portal. The first thing I noticed was the carved doors at the bottom of a long flight of stairs. I followed War, ready to fight as soon as he kicked open the doors. It opened up into a cavernous room that seemed to drop into nothingness. "Well this is just peachy." I grumbled as we both surveyed the room. He inclined his head towards the lip of the drop off. There was a raised circle that looked suspiciously like a sun. "When I step onto that it will raise enchanted paving stones like in the Serpent Holes. However these won't stay up indefinitely. When they appear, run and do not look back."

"I really hate heights." I reminded him as I got ready to run. He stepped onto the raised circle and it immediately sunk beneath him with a hollow grinding sound. Sure enough flat paving stones that had glowing blue runes carved into them appeared out of the nothingness below. I bolted across behind him and didn't dare look back until we were safely on the other side. I turned to peer back across the once again empty pit of a room.

I turned to face the next extremely large and ornate door before War easily flung it open. I peeked around him to see that it was a long tunnel and I saw a figure moving at the front of the tunnel in the distance. I shifted, without needing to be told, into the winged horse. I froze for a moment in shock as this time the transformation hurt a little; no it wasn't so much pain as a nameless discomfort.

We approached the end of the tunnel and I noticed that it was an angel. Only this one was different from other angels. He had one of the largest set of wings I had ever seen with glowing blue runes marking his body and long flowing robes. I entered the chamber behind War and nudged him gently. Something about this angel was familiar. I listened intently as War greeted the angel in clear surprise. "Azrael?" I was stunned for a moment and then stepped from behind War to stand at his side protectively. I was stomping my hooves in agitation, something was off here.

"Heaven help me…the Seventh Seal…was not broken." Azrael gasped out as if he were exhausted from some great strain. War spoke again as he approached closer to the angel and I followed along closely. "What have you to fear from me, Angel of Death?" War paused and I stopped at his side as I continued to stare at the angel. "If you do not intend to kill me…then perhaps you will help me." The hope was so clear in the voice of the angel that my heart ached. War didn't cut him any slack and I snorted softly at him, "You have given me no reason to do either."

Azrael bowed his head slightly before he spoke again, "Listen to me, the gate must be shut. The Tower must be cut off from the Well of Souls. It is from the Well that the Destroyer draws his power." The shock was clear on War's face as he addressed the angel, "The Well of Souls?"

"Billions of souls, yes, enslaved and twisted; a corrupt power to fuel the Destroyer's armies." War's disbelief was as clear as my confusion. There was so much more out there that my race had never known about much less understood. "You are the steward of the underworld. The watcher of the Well, not a single soul flows back into this world without you knowing. Unless, gate keeper, you were the one who opened the way." The angel sagged in defeat, "The Destroyer sent the mightiest of the Chosen against me. I fared no better than you did Horseman against Straga."

The change in War was immediate and caused me to shift involuntarily away from him a step as his gaze narrowed at the angel hovering above him. "Straga? You will take me to him." The angel nodded his agreement, "You have my word." War's fists clenched tightly at his side before he glanced at me and then back to the angel. "Then tell me what I must do, Angel of Death."

I sensed the coming tale that Azrael was about to tell us all, including the Watcher that had now joined us. Azrael bowed his head once more before beginning the tale. "The universe is sick, Horseman. The Charred Council refuses to admit it but those of us that look, we see. We had to do something. " He told War of Abaddon's plans and the role that he played.

"We broke all but one. Abaddon ordered that the final seal not be harmed. He protected it himself." War interrupted Azrael and I could hear the growing anger in the roughness of his voice so I pressed against him lightly. "Are you certain?"

He moved away from me and moved towards Azrael as he explained. "Without question, we dared not involve the Horsemen. We never dreamed we would have to until it was too late." I watched as the Watcher floated forward to hover in the Azrael's face next to War as he ground out through gritted teeth. "Yet I am to pay the price for your betrayal."

"Treason! War, you will route out all involved and make them pay starting with this one." War turned to face the Watcher, his face level with its. "No." The Watcher immediately leaned further into his face, "Fool, you would defy the will of the Council?" War took a step back and I moved once more to his side as he pointed a finger in the Watcher's face, "You heard the angel's confession. My service to the Council is ended." He turned to walk away and I was just turning to follow him when the Watcher raised his hands and chuckled darkly.

War dropped to the ground groaning while writhing in pain and I felt humiliated for him as the Watcher engulfed him in that rune again. Azrael gave him a pitying look as I sprang towards the Watcher and spun. Suddenly I found myself in more pain than I had ever known before as I struggled against the same rune that engulfed War as well and it forced me back to my natural form. I gave a desperate scream as I used my powers to push away the worst of the pain so I could fight against the Watcher. He had caught me off guard.

The Watcher hovered into view as he moved to float directly in front of the kneeling War, "We made you, we own you. You're not done until you find the Destroyer and shut him down. Balance, remember?" He released the rune surrounding War and myself, though I lay there trembling with my face pressed against the cool floor. "Now get up, Azrael lives until he stops being useful; after that you WILL do your duty."

I gazed dully up at War and Azrael as he approached me. I tried weakly to get back to my feet but my shaking arms refused to work with me. Gently he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to sit within the protection of the glowing golden circle beneath Azrael. I gazed up at him as he stood up and turned to gaze intently at Azrael.

"Michelle I want you to stay here and guard the Angel of Death." I nodded weakly as I struggled to my feet before he could move further away. I wrapped my arms around War and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you and be careful." He nodded and was gone.

I turned to face the Angel of Death. "So there is still one human alive, then all hope is not lost. I do wonder how you know me as I sensed recognition in your eyes when you first stepped into this chamber." I regarded the angel for a moment, "I knew you from my religion, my ancestry. The ancient Celtics worshipped the Angel of Death only in other forms. Strangely you look like what they depicted instead of the Christian depiction." He nodded in understanding and was silent for a bit.

"You love him do you not?" I sighed, "Yes I love him." He was silent for a little while longer. I was nervously waiting on War to return as I paced about the golden circle in the floor. "Do you think that War will be alright?" I asked more out loud to myself than to the angel but after a moment he answered me. "Yes I do think he will be okay. The horseman of War is driven by the need for revenge. He is dangerous and volatile but he is also loyal to those he cares for." I nodded slowly, turning away from the knowing look.

Soon after a beam of light shot into the chamber. Then Azrael raised some stones and War used a new weapon to open some portals before he then disappeared into them. It didn't take but a few moments and he seemed intent on what he was doing so he didn't spare more than a glance to ensure I was well. I sighed and sat heavily back on the floor. This was going to be a long day. I knew in my heart War would not allow me to follow him through these dangers.

"He has two more to go." I nodded towards the angel in acknowledgement before dropping my head back down to my knees. "I hope he is alright. I worry for him. I do not trust that little creepy crawly he has to carry around with him. So what really happened?"

"I do not know what went wrong except that we were all betrayed in a way. But your horseman was betrayed the worst of all. That last seal was never broken, I do not know how he was summoned but I understand his anger." I looked up at him, "Fat good that does him now. He is being blamed and may even die for you idiots upstairs and your deal breaking ideas." I was practically shouting with both my hands on my hips as I chastised him.

The angel looked sad for a moment and seemed ready to say something else when another beam of light flashed into the room. "One more to go huh?" The angel nodded as he gave me an amused look. I wasn't comfortable with where this conversation could possibly head so I changed the subject. "What happens when Straga is destroyed?"

"The spire will shatter and fall." I nodded and began pacing restlessly around. Finally the final beam of energy shot into the room. "Looks like game time." I said with a grin as I stopped pacing to look around for War. The angel gave me a strange look and I returned it with a grin and shook my head. War emerged from a doorway high above us. It startled me when he landed; shards of stone flying from where he landed. "Nice landing." He shot me a look and I dropped my head to hide the grin.

He gave Azrael an expectant look. Azrael raised his arms and chanted softly until the floor around us turned into a stair case that spiraled downward. "Straga awaits." The Watcher oozed out again and pointed at Azrael, "Looks like you've finally outlived your usefulness Azrael." Azrael chuckled as he leaned toward the Watcher, "How do you propose to leave the Tower once Straga has been defeated? Straga and the Tower are one, even if you manage to defeat him without me you cannot leave."

War growled out to the Watcher as he turned towards the stairs, "We need him." The Watcher hissed a warning to Azrael as he oozed back into his gauntlet, "Pray the Horseman doesn't make it back alive." War started down the steps but not before turning to look at me and then Azrael, "Protect her Angel of Death."

The angel nodded his head and the last thing I saw was him raising his arms before he and I were engulfed in a blinding light. When I came to I was lying on the ground at the angel's feet. I touched my hand to my head and looked around. I sat up and realized that we were hovering above an abyss.

I gave a strangled scream as I scooted back a few feet. I heard the gentle chuckle from above and behind me, "I take it that you do not like heights human?" I shook my head before I corrected him absently as I stared down at the abyss below me. "My name is Michelle, not human."

I happened to glance over and see a platform where War stood and suddenly from a lava pit sprang that demon from all those years ago. I couldn't hear any of the conversation between him and Straga as I strained to do just that. I watched as the demon attacked War and watched him go bouncing across the ground. I bit my lip as I watched him roll to his feet. I shifted into the form of the fierce griffin and tried to fly to the platform. I was knocked back by a barrier.

I regarded Azrael with a hostile stare. "Let me go to him Angel of Death." He shook his head sadly, "You must not and you cannot help him. This is his fight."

"How can you say that? That thing and his boss killed my entire race. They took everything away from me. I have nothing left except that man there so don't you dare say that it is none of my concern!" I slammed my hand into the wall and screamed. I finally gave up and dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands.

I felt a large hand settle on my shoulder and turned, ready to curse the angel to the abyss and back. I however was confronted by a familiar face. I sprang to my feet and threw my arms around War. "You're alright!" He laughed softly and hugged me back. "I am fine Michelle but it is time that we get moving. The Angel of Death will take us where we need to go now." I smiled until a thought struck me, "Do we have to travel by that same light?"

At that moment the building rumbled and I saw chunks of it falling all around us. He nodded and I gripped his hand tightly, "We must go now, Horseman. Without Straga the building is crumbling. Now let's see how useful I can be." We both gave the angel a nod at the same time and once again we were enveloped by the blinding white light.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Garden of Eden**

** Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or the characters. **

The light slowly seeped away to reveal our location. I gasped sharply and looked all around me. We were in what looked like the floating ruins of a city, crystal pools flowed off the paths and tumbled over the sides into open air. I sighed in peace at the lovely place. War was looking at the angel expectantly. "Welcome to the Garden of Eden. I have hidden this place away since man's fall from grace and after this final thing I will hide this place away forever."

I walked to edge of the platform and it dropped away to nothing while the path continued up ahead. I spoke to Azrael after he, War, and the Watcher had a short conversation. "Why, Azrael?" He smiled sadly, "Look around you young human. The garden is falling into decay and there are things too powerful to allow falling into enemy hands here in this garden."

"How do we get across angel?" War interrupted and Azrael smiled serenely at War, "You are tainted with darkness Rider and so you are unable to cross. You have fought against the darkness so long that it has marked you; in this place you are worse than a demon. The only way that you may find a way across is to battle the bitterness and taint within yourself. Only then may you cross." I smiled smugly at the angel; "I could just fly him across."

"No I am afraid that it will not work little one. There is not an easy way around this. If he seeks the answers that he needs then he must follow the right path or else he will be destroyed." I sighed heavily; _**nothing can ever be that simple can it**__._ I looked expectantly to War as he weighed the words of the angel. Finally he nodded, "Then I will do what I must."

I watched as he walked to the center of the platform and waited after Azrael handed him the Mask of Shadows. The angel muttered incantations next to me and I watched as War stiffened and stared at the space across from him, though I could not see what he saw. I did watch him battle something only he could see for over an hour. I would catch myself gasping in shock as he flew across the platform. Finally he raised his sword high above his head and brought it down with a resounding crash.

He stood and wiped the sweat from his brow before turning to the angel. He gestured toward the edge of the platform. War placed the mask back on and trotted to the edge of the platform and beyond. I caught myself mid shift as I noticed he had not fallen and I followed the angel, the Watcher, and War to the edge. The Watcher tightened his 'leash' on War to remind him to hurry along after being told by Azrael that he couldn't make for the tree without being destroyed. I gritted my teeth as Azrael placed a restraining hand on my shoulder. I watched War head up the trail out of sight.

Some minutes later a massive pressure pounded against my head as a white light enveloped the area around me and my last thought was, _**oh lovely I am going to go blind from all the bright lights. **_

Without another thought I was somehow within War's vision. I saw what he saw as he witnessed the betrayal by Abbadon. What was most shocking was the betrayal by the council; they had used War in the worst kind of way and planned to kill him so that he could not take revenge on them. I growled low in my throat, anger burning as bright as the light had but a moment ago. Why the anger in my heart didn't destroy me I do not know. Then I saw the sword gleaming in the darkness and then the flash of War being impaled by the blade of a sword. Suddenly it was all too much for me. I blacked out.

I awoke to War gently calling my name and shaking my shoulders. I sat up and promptly got sick. I stood and wiped my mouth off, "I am fine." He regarded me for a moment longer before turning to the angel again. I noticed that he avoided looking at the Watcher but he was not going to be ignored. "Tell me what was revealed to you Horseman." War gave him a look that almost scared me and still the little creep persisted. Finally Azrael spoke up, "What the tree showed him is his own business and no others. If you want to know so badly little sprite then approach the tree yourself." The Watcher grumbled under his breath and remained close by.

I felt when he began probing at War's mind and I immediately threw out my own powers and blocked him, sending a force back that hit his mind like a thrown hammer. "Do not dig around in the minds of other people Creepy." He regarded me with a glazed hateful gaze and I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I stuck my tongue out at him and then promptly had a laughing fit. This lasted several minutes before I quieted and returned to the discussion between War and the angel.

He told Azrael that he had seen a sword that was broken and must be made whole again. "The Armageddon blade was broken after the seals were. It is in five pieces, hidden throughout this part of the world. Gather the pieces War and Ulthane may be able to forge the blade anew. However I do not know where the hilt is hidden." War smiled at the angel and opened his hand to show us the glittering hilt lying in his hand. I smiled at the good news and it seemed that the world was finally beginning to right itself.

The angel transported us to the ridges overlooking the arena where War had fought the Stygian. I was, once again, blinded by the light and I heaved a heavy sigh once we reached our destination. "Come see me again War, after you have the blade. It is the only thing that can defeat the Destroyer. Oh and tell Ulthane he is the last hope of an old fool." War gave him a curt nod and he sprang down to the ground, summoning Ruin before he landed.

I heaved a sigh and threw myself over the ledge shifting into my usual form. I swooped low and hit the ground running alongside him and Ruin. He smiled over at me as we raced across the dusty abandoned arena towards the serpent hole. As we reached it he sent Ruin away and I shifted back into my human form. We entered the portal together and headed for the nearest location where a sword shard could be found; War's instincts guiding us.

Several hours later I sat by a stream in the broken heaps of what was once downtown. I looked up at War in distaste as I used the clear water to wash away the smears of rotten flesh from the not so dearly departed rotten corpses we had been fighting. I hissed softly when it hit an open cut on my arm. I waited for the stream to clear before refilling my canteen and then sipping some water from my hands.

I noticed War watching me from a short distance away. I rose back up and gave him a thumb's up. He took this to mean that I was ready and we stepped into another serpent hole. "We only have one last piece to collect right?" He looked at me seriously, "Yes, it is located in The Dry Road area; however I am concerned that nothing has tried to stop us yet. I am confused by it." I shrugged eloquently. "Don't go borrowing trouble, as my mother used to say."

Finally we reached The Dry Road and we found the missing piece. We started to head back to the serpent hole when we were incased in a glowing blue dome. I immediately pulled my power to the surface and felt it dancing across my skin lightly as it reacted with the angelic power. I noted that War gave me an amused glance. I muttered to him, "Nothing is ever _**that**_easy, is it?" He chuckled, "That seems to be fast becoming your favorite phrase." Uriel appeared before I could speak again.

The angel, Uriel, approached War with her sword drawn. I stepped in front of him and snarled low and long. She momentarily looked taken aback and then drew herself up to her full height. "I come for one on one combat little human. This is no ambush Horseman. I come for an honorable fight, I come for Nex Sacrementum." She drove her sword point into the ground and kneeled before announcing in a loud voice. "I lay claim to your life before the Creator. Will you dishonor this as well?"

He growled out his next words as he kneeled behind where he had driven Chaoseater into the ground, "Fool, the Death Oath cannot be ended until one falls by the hand of the other. Why?" She shook her head as she raised her head to meet his gaze, "Abaddon said that you understood honor and because he was the best of us." War watched her carefully for almost a full minute. "I accept." He turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Leave the arena Michelle and whatever happens take these to Ulthane." He handed me the shards of the sword and pushed me out before the angel closed it behind me.

I watched them begin the fight and I bit my lip in nervousness. I watched as she used magic I had never seen before and he used his; often turning into the ferocious beast that his wrath transformed him into. I cried out when the angel struck him and sent him skidding several feet where he continued to lay; struggling to regain his feet. I yelled and bashed myself against the dome. I bloodied my knuckles from banging on the magical dome in desperation. My voice was hoarse and raspy from screaming. War heard my anguished cry and looked up in time to see the angel almost upon him.

She taunted him as she approached him with her sword raised. "When I am finished killing you I will kill the tainted human; better for her race to die than to be tainted by your kind." He roared in fury and used Chaoseater to knock her sword away from her. He then grabbed the angel by her skull and slammed her into a wall hard enough to leave the imprint of her body several inches into the wall. She bowed before him when the Watcher pulled her away from wall by her head, "Harvest this wench." He snarled at War in bloodthirsty anticipation.

As the dome around us dropped I rushed to War's side. "Kill the Hellguard bitch War. I command it of you!" I saw the Watcher using his powers on my mate and I pushed my own at him; knocking him away. War regarded the angel and the Watcher a few seconds longer before lowering his hand, "No. The Death Oath is mine to be fulfilled when I wish it." The Watcher cast him an angry glare but looked at me with a pure burning hatred. I smirked back at him while letting my powers ripple over him. He vanished into a cloud of mist again. I still couldn't resist the urge to cringe when he did that crap.

War looked down at the angel. "I have something to show you Uriel. You deserve to know the truth for you have been used as I have." He motioned for me and I came closer. I understood what he wanted and I placed my hand on his head and one on the angel's brow. The memories of what the tree showed him flowed from him through me and to the angel. I felt her mind recoil but I steadily pushed the images at her. I refused to let her hide from the truth.

Eventually the flow stopped and I looked down at her when she gave an anguished cry. "You lie!" I pitied her for the nearly broken creature that she was. "He is not lying, you know yourself the things revealed by the tree are the truth." She launched herself away from us and into the air. I watched her go with a heavy heart, I knew the anger and rage she carried now. I could only hope it would not poison her mind into madness.

I looked up at War as he motioned for us to go to Ulthane's forge. I followed him silently for a while before I spoke. "She goes to her death you know. The Hellguard will rise against the Destroyer and they will fall." He nodded slowly. "It will be what it will be." I placed my hand in his and looked up into his eyes, trusting his judgment completely. He smiled back at me as we traveled; enjoying the slow pace and the time it gave us. "Let us go to see Ulthane and allow him to reforge the sword that will right the wrongs done." I said softly as I slipped my hand into his. We left on the last mission before the end of this whole thing. I, of course, carried my secret hugged close to myself for just a while longer. Who knew what would happen after the Destroyer was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

** The Destroyer**

** Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. I only own my O.C. **

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has followed this story and I am sad to see it almost at an end. Although I am hoping that in the near future there will be a sequel to this once I get a couple more stories off my plate and finished. I would also like my readers to read a few of my one shots, Howls in the Night, Tombs of Silence, and my longer story Everybody Needs a Place to Die. There will be a sequel to The Fall of The Third Kingdom and Howls in the Night. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews; they actually brought tears to my eyes. The illusion of her nephew will be revealed in the sequel. Thanks again everyone. **

I sat on a rock as I watched War argue with Ulthane. The Old One didn't want to recreate the Armageddon blade and War was almost to the point of actually smacking him. I sighed and uncurled off the rock to walk over to them and prevent any bloodshed; the wince I gave at the stiffness going unnoticed. I placed my hands gently over the top of his, "Ulthane, you must help us. This is the only way to bring about justice. Please." His eyes met mine and I saw the sadness in them. 'Alright lass, I'll help ye." I gave him a soft smile before looking over at War.

Ulthane took the blade from him and again looked down at it sadly. "This was my greatest work." He murmured softly as he laid out the broken pieces on his anvil. I tilted my head in acknowledgement before War spoke softly, "Until now." Ulthane nodded his head briskly, "Aye." War shook his head and motioned for me once Ulthane had taken up his tools, "Come Michelle, we will leave him to fix the sword."

I once again found myself a warm rock in the cooling evening air to curl up on, much like a cat. The warmth eased the tenderness in my stomach and I groaned grouchily. War raised an eyebrow in my direction, and I smiled sleepily at him. "Michelle are you alright?" I nodded as I listened to the steady clangs of metal striking metal inside Ulthane's forge. He fell silent and so did I as I allowed myself to sleep a few moments. It seemed all I wanted to do lately was rest. This journey may not have seemed very long but it was long enough.

I opened my eyes sometime later and yawned, "He is finished with the sword; let us see it." I stood and followed him into the forge. Ulthane smiled as he presented the finished sword to War. He regarded it for a few moments before giving it a test swing. "I guess we should head back to Azrael now War. We may yet be able to save the Hellguard." He nodded and turned away. I walked back to Ulthane and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you." He nodded slowly, "Be safe lass."

War waited for me on Ruin and I climbed up in front of him. We rode hard towards the nearest Serpent Hole. We finally got to the portal and he caught me midair as he banished Ruin. I didn't even have a moment to squeak in protest before we were inside the portal and heading towards the portal right outside the Stygian arena. As we exited the portal he summoned Ruin again and flew across the arena towards the cliff.

"War what is going on?" I yelled over the rush of the wind. He shook himself and looked down into my eyes, "I do not wish for you to exert yourself too much. You will need your strength in the coming battle beloved." I looked up at him in shock at the endearment. We made it to the cliff face and he sent Ruin away again. He cradled me in his arms as he spread his wings to carry us upward on an invisible current of air. We stood before the angel as he looked up towards the floating platform far off in the sky. "It is Abaddon. Uriel has led the Hellguard against the Destroyer. It is as you foretold; the Hellguard will fall." Azrael said softly and I felt tears well up in my eyes, "We are too late."

War looked to the angel, "Lend me your aid one last time Angel of Death." Azrael nodded and sent War and I flying into the sky towards the platform though I was safely cradled against War's chest. I could see the demons and the few surviving Hellguard still fighting but what drew my attention was the armored dragon standing behind them, its head tilted back in a roar.

We landed and War gently sat me on the ground and I flared out my powers protectively around myself. The others stepped away to reveal a path to the dragon. It turned its burning eyes towards us and spoke. I recognized the voice though I couldn't remember from where. I leaned toward War, "I know that voice War but I can't place it." He nodded and whispered back, "The destroyer is Abaddon." I nodded in confirmation.

The Destroyer didn't waste any time in speaking to War when he approached him, "She mistook me for…someone else. She loved him and I believe that he loved her long ago before…all this. Foolishly he chose duty above all and died for it. Will you do the same?" He opened his claws to reveal the limp form of Uriel as he spoke and I smothered a cry. I resisted the urge to retrieve her. I took the time to study the horrible creature with its blackened hide and veins of angry red streaks as it continued to speak.

He motioned towards War, "Heaven hunts you, Hell hates you. All of creation cares not whether you live or die." He rose up on his hind legs to motion with his arms, "Join me War; like a great sword I will raise you up and our enemies will shatter against us. The spoils of a thousand victories will be yours. Or serve the justice of a corrupt Council and a Creator who abandons his most faithful. I offer you this choice Horseman; would you serve in Heaven or rule in Hell?" Once again he showed the angel to War and I stepped closer as he got silent to watch War.

"He is not hated by me!" I yelled in defiance and a stood bravely beside War. The Destroyer snarled in my direction and then returned his attention to War. He was silent as he watched the Destroyer. I watched as he flexed his hand once more on his blade before drawing it up, "I choose what once a coward did not." Abaddon snarled and flung Uriel away from him. "See to her!" War shouted as he mounted Ruin and charged the Destroyer.

I spared a moment to glance at him with uncertainty before moving to Uriel's side. I carefully sat her up and tapped her cheeks gently. "Come on fly girl, wake up." I became aware of angry voices buzzing close by us and I looked up to see the lesser demons dispatched while the other members of the Hellguard tryied to get close to their fallen leader. I realized then that I had left my powers flared out and was protecting us still.

I carefully let the barrier down and allowed them closer. They stood protectively between her and the fighting going on. I tapped her again on the cheek, "Come on, and wake up Uriel." She groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and slowly shook herself before standing up; though she did so somewhat shakily. She started to fly out to join the fight and I grabbed her arm. She whirled towards me and I held my hand up, "Wait. He will need you more shortly."

She regarded me for a moment and then we both turned to watch the rest of the fight. My heart clenched in my throat as War was almost too slow in getting back on Ruin. "He is admirable in fighting for justice." I nodded at her without taking my eyes off of his fight, "I remember watching him the day that our world ended, fighting Straga." She raised an eyebrow at me then and I actually smiled at her, _**maybe she isn't so bad after all**__._ "How soon will it be?" She asked as she pointed to my stomach and I looked at her again, "Excuse me?"

She turned her eyes on me and I met her golden gaze with my deep blue one. "You are with child. How long before you have it?" I coughed uncomfortably, "It will probably be another 6 months or so." She nodded and we turned back to the fight. Suddenly War pounced on the head of the dragon as it took off into the sky and out of sight for a few minutes. There was a roar that vibrated the air around us just a few seconds before two shapes came hurtling back down.

I gasped in shock as they both plummeted back towards the platform. Uriel and I both raced to the deep hole in the center of the platform. They had crashed through it to another platform below this one. The form of the former archangel stood up and drew a sword to fight War. This battle would be fierce and I sent up a prayer to whoever might be listening that War would be safe. "Uriel why are his wings black now?" She sneered in disgust, "It is a mark of the fallen angels."

I began to shift as soon as the fight turned and I knew that we would be going down in a few minutes. Uriel grabbed my arm and motioned for me to come closer. I took the time to study her for a moment; she was definitely feminine but once I got closer to her I realized that she was much taller and broader than me so she could bear my weight easily. She scooped me up much the same way that War had earlier and I sighed heavily as she flew us down to the bottom part of the platform.

We stood off to the side as War stood on the back of Abaddon and grasped his wings. I winced as he wrenched them back and they made a sickening crunching sound. "You have taught me something Abaddon; sometimes duty must be cast aside to do what must be done. It is not for duty that I kill you now." The angel screamed as with a growl War ripped the wings off of him and then kicked him onto his back. Uriel stepped forward then as Abaddon reached towards her, "Uriel…Uriel." She leveled a cold glare towards him, "Reap what you have sown betrayer." Then to my shock she watched as War stabbed the blade through the heart of the archangel.

"Damn, that was harsh." I spoke to no one really. War reached down to retrieve the seal that fell from Abaddon's hand upon his excecution when he was engulfed in the rune of the Watcher. Uriel and I both cried out at the same time as he fell to his knees, "War!" Then the Watcher was among us and he floated around to War's face, "You had to know it was a one way ticket." War growled softly as he tried to reach for the seal after it had fallen from his hand. "The Council…"

They knew you would never play excecutioner because of your precious honor. They let you take the fall; they knew you would butcher everyone involved to clear your name and you did!" Uriel cried out, "No!" I struck out at him at the same time trying to make him release War. He cast a spell I nor Uriel were expecting and threw us both across the room. I lay gasping on the ground after bouncing several feet and was unable to move or breathe. "Leave her be Watcher, your fight is with me, not with her. The council will not allow you to kill her." War growled out at the Watcher as he laughed again, "Oh but War after I kill you they will allow me to kill her because she is a lone survivor and tainted by you. She carries your child in her belly; which I will take great pleasure in ripping out while she still lives." The Watcher turned to address Uriel, "Patience whore; I've got some for you too."

My eyes met his and I saw the sadness in them that I had kept that secret from him. Then they burned with rage as he turned them back to the Watcher while renewing his efforts to reach the seal. The Watcher hovered over to grab the seal then flaunt it in War's face, "I'll take that, if it were to get broke you might get ideas; like not going back in your little cage." He paused long enough to chuckle, "It's tragic really; you had freedom in the palm of your hand and you lost it."

War suddenly began to stand up against the Watcher's spell and laughed softly; even now the sound warmed me as I gazed at him. "What's so damned funny? Even you wouldn't laugh at your own funeral." War looked at him with a wicked grin, "I'm laughing at yours." Suddenly he gave a grunt of pain as a sword thrust through his chest and I screamed as the light left his eyes and he tumbled to the ground to reveal Uriel behind him holding the bloody sword, "Nex Sacrementum, the Death Oath is complete."

Then she swung the sword at the Watcher and shattered the seal in his hand which removed his hand in the process. He screamed in anger instead of pain and turned towards the angel, "Hellguard bitch! What did you do?" Suddenly the blue rune enveloped the angel and she collapsed in pain, gasping in agony but the pressure on me slackened as I tried to crawl towards War.

Suddenly the pressure increased and my vision started to go black at the edges, "Be patient human, your death will come in due time." He was trying to gather the pieces of the broken seal. That was when I noticed War's hands start to twitch as waves of energy swirled around his body and I sighed in relief. I let my head rest against the cool stone since I knew everything would be alright now.

The Watcher saw War beginning to revive and started to panic, "No…no…no!" Then he started towards Uriel menacingly as he raised his arm and the pressure increased on us both, "I am going to pull your guts out through your halo!" He raised his arm back to finish her off when War grabbed his wrist from behind. He chuckled as he turned to face War, "Keep getting up; I'll just kill you again."

War back handed the slimy thing in the face and sent him flying. I tried to smile through my bloody split lip; although the spell was broken I was hurting from getting thrown. He approached the Watcher who was looking up at him with real fear now, "I was just following orders, like you." He kicked the Watcher to the far side of the platform; just feet from my face.

The Watcher raised himself up onto his elbows as War approached him, "What are you going to do? Fight the Council? Fight everyone?" War delivered another harsh kick that sent the Watcher tumbling across the floor like a ragdoll. He wasn't far behind the creep as he finally stopped rolling and was trying to drag himself backwards away from War, "You will never get away, you hear me! Never!" Then it seemed the blows must have finally rattled something loose in the Watcher's brain as he seemed to be having trouble gasping out his next statement. "Don't forget…who…holds…the…leash."

War reached down to grab him by the head and lift him which caused the Watcher to flop about in his grasp like a fish. War drew him close to his own face as the Watcher clawed at his arm in desperation, "I haven't forgotten." Then the hands I had known to be so gentle crushed the skull of the creepy creature. I looked at the peace cross his features as the creature died and he tossed the body away from him. He rushed to my side and carefully helped me into a sitting position. "Is it true Michelle?" I nodded slowly and smiled up at him, "I didn't want to tell you until this was over. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He hugged me tightly to his chest before standing to face the angel. I joined him in coming to stand in front of Uriel and her group of warriors. They began to draw their weapons until Uriel stepped forward. She turned the sword on War and I immediately felt my powers surging forward until I met the resistance from War's own powers. _**Peace, love. All will be well**__._ This was a new side to his powers I hadn't seen yet but I settled immediately into a wary watchfulness.

"You knew! You knew what would happen here; what I would do. That's why you spared me!" War gazed calmly at her, "No." He said firmly as he shook his head and Uriel shook her head in confusion, "Then why?" He starred at her calmly before answering her, "Because I would not have the last of Heaven's honor die with its champion." She regarded him for a moment before bowing before him. "All debts are repaid. The duty I uphold, it may call me to raise my sword against you and if that day comes I won't hesitate."

He turned away and I handed him the pieces of the shattered seal. "You will be hunted. The White City for certain, the Council and there will be others. You would wage this war alone?" He turned to her again before he actually smiled while holding up the broken seal. Then he placed his arm around my waist with his hand resting against the small bulge of my stomach. "No, not alone." I smiled up at him then as I saw the three comet-like objects hurtling to the earth below us. I knew in my heart all would be well even if there were still some dark days ahead.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the updated chapters. I cannot believe how long it took me to edit this since there were certainly some glaring errors. Well hopefully they are fixed for the most part. If I missed anything obvious then by all means please let me know. **


End file.
